Getting Under The Masks
by BitterSweetChaoticSerenity
Summary: [Book One Of Three] Irene Dreiberg was Dan's sister, but to him it was a sensitive and touchy subject to talk about even to his best friend, Rorschach. But when one day they both find out that Irene runs away, then suddenly ends up at Dan's door, because of Walter leading her there, will she join the Watchmen for safety or will she run away and never look back?
1. Prologue

****_Sooooo, this is my first 'joint' story I have ever written. I would like some feed back, of course. But I can't do that without your help, can I? I like getting reviews, it shows me what I need to work on, so if you like this story, then please, tell me what I need to look out for. Whether it's spacing paragraphs, spelling errors, or punctuation errors. I would like to know, and with your help, I can do so. Let's use FanFiction to it's fullest. :) Though, if those helpful comments turn into flames, I might cry... Okay, not really, but try to be nice. Don't cherry coat anything, but at least have **one** positive thing to say._

_"You will never know what a little kindness can do." - Rachel Joy Scott. I challenge you to keep that in mind._

_Also, I will always have my author's notes up here. So these are mine and the ones at the bottom, or at the end, are POD's._

_-Riri_

_Enjoy..._

**Prologue:**

"Mom," The teacher with fire orange hair and enchanting blue eyes warned her mother. An old woman with a perfect face framed by long, thin, silver hair, and brown eyes merrily laughed at her daughter.

"Don't be so stiff! I'll be fine!" The old woman laughed lazily. The old prune was sitting on a stool, but acting like it was a rocking chair and was swishing in it, so that one of the legs came off the ground when she rocked forward and backward. "Just because I'm an old bat don't mean I still don't have it in me. I was a hero, you know, a lousy yet still needed, hero."

"Alright class, settle down, you will get to go home in another 44 min., so chill out! Everyone get out your planner, and write the date." The teacher boomed, her voice surprisingly loud for such a small person.

"Whats that date?" A kid in the back row asked.

"Today is October 24th, 2012... Okay anything anyone wants to share before we begin?"

"Ms. Dreiberg! Why is that old person here?" A boy shouted from the crowd of kids squirming in their seats. The class didn't seem to like having a crazy old person in their classroom. Which was odd to the old prune, she would have _loved_ to have had more crazy, unexpected people in her class when she was their age. Well except that her brother taught her everything from 7th grade up, seeing as though she ran away...

"I ain't old!" The old lady shouted, "And I have a name, Irene, use it." Irene spat, glaring at the class.

"Irene," A girl with black hair and green eyes began, "I think you should tell us why you're here, or else you'll lose the interest of the idiots in this class." The girl informed.

"Hey! Shut it, freak!" A black boy with white hair yelled at the girl with black hair and green eyes. The girl glared her emerald eyes at the boy and flipped him the bird.

"Jenny," Ms. Dreiberg started, giving Jenny a 'look'. Jenny scoffed and pointed at the black boy.

"James started it!" Jenny defended, James glared at her.

"Well, I'm ending it." Ms. Dreiberg demanded, then turned to the whole class. "My mother, Irene, will be with us for a month or two and since you are my most wonderful students that I get I will let you all get to hear this story. I will not show this to any other hour because they can't handle it, not. One. Bit." Ms. Dreiberg then walked to the door of the classroom and stopped. "I have a quick thing to do, but if you do anything to Irene you will find yourself a spot in detention, are we clear?"

"Yes Ms. Dreiberg." The class stated in a monotone.

But over the kids you could hear her mother call, "GO GET LAID! I WANT GRANDKIDDIES BEFORE I DIE!" This caused a blush to go onto Ms. Dreiberg's face, she glared at her mother. "Or not?"

Ms. Dreiberg nodded before waving to her class and leaving. "Dear God, please let my mom come out in one piece..." She knew how her kids acted when they got subs. It wasn't pretty either.

"Kay, children," Irene sang. "now you shall all be quite and listen or else I duck tape your mouths closed."

"You can't do that!" James shouted.

"Like, yeah! If you, like, touch me, like, I'll, like, have my mom and, like, my dad, like, sue your, like, ass!" A girl from the front wearing WAY to LITTLE clothing replied in a snotty tone.

"That is a threat!" Another boy yelled, Irene smiled, that was what she wanted someone to say.

"Ah, ah, ah, no, no, no. It was a promise." Irene remarked.

"I, like, dare you." The snotty girl snorted.

"Stephanie, learn how to speak English before you learn what it means!" Jenny snapped, Stephanie gave her a look of utter disgust.

"Shut up, like, no one, like, cares, like, about a, like, creepy person, like, you."

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Everything that comes out of your mouth is stupid, dumb whore."

Stephanie scoffed, but James beat her to the finial blow, "Least she's can get _something_! No one would _ever_ do a _freak_ like you!"

"Guys, I wasn't kidding about the duck tape." Irene said dully over the threats and low blows from the students of the class to Jenny.

Irene was ignored, though, by everyone, it seemed, but Jenny.

"But I'm not a slut, so I don't _want_ any! Not like you prostitutes who would rather fuck up your lives on drugs and sex then learn something!" Jenny retorted. Irene was shocked at how much she sounded like Rorschach a smile slowly formed on her face, but the next comment wiped the smile off.

"Suurrreeee..." One of Stephanie's friends chided. "That's, like, why I, like, saw you, like, down all those, like, pills, like, in the, like, bathroom?"

Jenny snapped, "I have A.D.H.D. and am Bipolar you idiot!"

"So?" James asked. Jenny smacked her hand on her forehead. "She's cracking!"

"Guys?" Irene asked, getting out her huge roll of duck tape. "I recommend you shut up."

The class still ignored Irene, only Jenny passing on an apologetic look.

"Why are you all such fuck ups?" Jenny screamed.

"Least were not so poor that our family gave us up so they could-" Irene made James stop in the middle of his sentence by slamming the duck tape on the teachers metal desk, then ripping off a long piece. She had enough, these kids were gettin' pwned!

"Line up, you that were yelling line up, or _I come to you." _James, Stephanie, Stephanie's friend, and Jenny stood up. Irene shook her head at Jenny. "Jenny sit down."

"What! Why, like, does the-" Irene slapped the tape over Stephanie's mouth and in a flash tied her hands behind her back with the rest of the tape. She then did the same to the other two and made a show of them to the rest of the class. In return the class burst out laughing and the three kids with duck tape glared harshly at Irene.

"What? Don't like your _gift_ that I gave you, eh?" Irene asked coldly, just as Ms. Dreiberg walked back into the room.

"MOM!" She yelled running to her kids. "Why did you do that?!" Ms. Dreiberg turned furiously to her mother, "This could cost me my job! What did they do?"

"They bullied, so far, the only kid in this class who I like. Right in front of my too, they should be glad I didn't bring my paddle." Irene informed, pretending to have a paddle and whack an air-man in the butt.

Ms. Dreiberg sighed, "Well class, if she hadn't told you, which I know she didn't considering how much fun she just had, Irene will be giving you an inside look on the Era of the Watchmen. So for the next month or more she will be here, so I hope you all get along just fine. Now-"

**DING DING DING DING DING**

"Well, that's the bell, have a good day class!" Ms. Dreiberg called as her class left, but the teacher noticed that Jenny looked sadder then usual, but was surprised when the normally quite kid stopped in front of her mother.

"Thanks for embarrassing them, the think they rule the school yet they have no idea how retarded the look." Jenny ranted and Irene let out a merry snort while she patted Jenny on the head.

"Kid, everyone is a moron, just in their own ways. But some are just to stupid and let it show in public." Jenny smiled and Irene winked at her. "Go to the bus, or where ever the hell you're going." Irene said, lightly guiding Jenny to the door. Jenny waved 'bye' then disappeared around the corner.

Ms. Dreiberg sighed, "Mom, you really might get me fired with your," She glanced at the three kids falling over each other in hopes of staying up, "_handiwork..._"

**The Next Day:**

Irene wobbled into the class, "Miss me?"

"Yeah..." The class muttered, not wanting to be duck taped or paddled.

"Good," She hopped up on the stool and took out a leather banded book. "Because today we start number one of some entries."

The class groaned and Irene glared at them, the slowly reached for her pocket and the class erupted in "Oh, yeahy! The book!" and "Just what I had wanted to do all day, you go right ahead!" and "Yahoo!"

"There we go! Now," Irene settled into her stool and sucked in a deep breath, "Entry #1, January..."

* * *

**A/N:**** Sooo, whaddaya think? This is just the PROLOGUE! This is not the ****_real_**** first chapter! But on that note, tell me, do you think it has a good structure? How much do you like the old bat called Irene? :) Review! -POD216**


	2. Chapter 1

**Entry #1**

**January 12th 1967**

I looked at the streets in disgust. Kids no older than me passed a cigarette between each other, thinking it was cool. Me, I just hated the smell. I lurked in the shadows observing everything. I looked around for anyone remotely like me. Anyone observing, really seeing. Not guessing and going with it. I looked around desperately, until I saw him. He had a look of suspicion in his eyes me as he watched me scan the crowd. I flashed him a smile, but his expression never changed. He had red hair, and and sharp dark blue eyes. I wondered what my mother would have to say about me even looking at him, considering I was only twelve, and practically rich, while this guy looked homeless.

I looked down a little and began to walk away. I didn't know if the man's eyes were still on me. Plus it didn't matter. Not now while I was walking away.  
I sighed, and moved back the thick coat sleeve that covered my arm and looked at the time. "God, it's late," I muttered, hurrying my steps. "Mother's going to kill me."

I sped walk down the street, looking back to see if the man was still there. He wasn't, and that made me feel kind of sad, but I pushed it down, and mumbled, "I fucking hate being a girl," I rolled my eyes and smiled, even though I didn't feel like it. "But, I still have power."

I continued my way down the block, looking both ways before crossing the street and dashing down the alleyway on the other side. I was never going to walk through an alley again. Another shiver went down my spin as a memory wafted around my head. I passed a group of smoking kids, them checking me out. They looked at my expensive jewelry, and clothes that I didn't want, or like.

"Hey miss," One called, I froze for a second, and then continued to walk. "Hey, it's not nice to walk away from someone when he's talking to you."  
I looked back around and rolled my eyes. It was high schools. The ones who were in gangs, and did drugs and all of that stupid shit. "I don't feel that I have to talk to you. I don't even know you." I said calmly, staring at all of their faces. Eight high school males. I groaned and turned around again, jogging away, and praying they wouldn't follow.

"Hey! Miss," One shouted, and I heard charging feet behind me. "Is there a reason you walkin away so fast? Come back and let's talk."

"I don't even know you." I snapped, looking back to see they were running after me. "What do you want?" I yelled, slowing. "Do you want my jewels? Do you want my coat? What?" I asked, turning and slowly walking backwards. I was facing them, though I didn't really see them in the dim lighting.

"Nah, we could get those things anytime," The boy said again. He looked at me up and down. "But, your pretty little face is a rare sight." Instantly my mind wandered to a dark place.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked slowly.

"It could mean a lot of things." He reached out his hand to touch my face, but I swatted it away.

"Please explain," I said firmly, giving him a warning glare. "I don't really get what you mean."

"You will." He whispered, then shot an arm out to grab me, but I side stepped it and backed away.

"I still have no idea what you mean." I said. I was teasing him now, and he didn't even know it. He probably thought I was an innocent rich kid.

"Do I have to spell it out?" He ask in a disgusted way. I nodded. "I want to get you in bed, alone, tonight." He growled, stepping forward, and he peered over me. I made a grossed out face.

"Dude, I'm not old enough for that, gross." I said, backing away farther, until I was at the side of the road. I looked back and stepped down carefully.

"You do know that this really doesn't have anything to do with what you think." He said, trying to act like he was better than me.

"Yeah, I know that," I started, giving him a sharp look, my tone matching the look in my eyes. "But it's more of what I know, and belief. Get out of here pervert."

"What did you just call me?" He asked roughly. I stuck my head up.

"Pervert."

"You little bitch." He swung at me but I jumped back shocked and looking at him wide eyed. I didn't expect him to swing at me. His words swiveled around my head.

'The one and only.' I thought, a sour expression taking over my confusion. I shook my head a little, clearing my thoughts.

"Go away," I said, backing up again, he walked forward, his little group staying at the side of the road. "I'll hurt you." I warned as he advanced.

"I dare you."

I scowled and stepped forward pushing him the chest, and then turning and running down the street. A car or two was passing as I broke into the darker side of town, away from home, but I didn't care. My high heels slowed me down quite a lot so I quickly slipped them off and then began to run down the street. I made a left at the corner and ran into a man. A very muscular man, that backed up with a grunt. I looked up, my eyes widening fearfully. It was the man with red hair. I inhaled sharply at his cruel gaze and said a fast sorry before zipping past him. I felt his head turn and watch me as I ran down the street and made another left.

I was now in the deserted part of town, miles from home. I stopped to catch my breath and looked around. The only thing that lite this part of town up, was the dim moon that was hidden in the clouds. I bit my lip glossed lip and walked forward, scanning the area, making sure they weren't here.  
I felt waves of exhaustion flow through me. i let my self stumble to the back of a shut down factory. I leaned up against the stone wall, letting my legs slide slowly from under me and sighed. I must have lost them a long time ago, but never realized it. I scoffed at my own behavior, and looked around again. I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched.

It was awhile before I got up and looked around again, I walked to the end of the block and turned the corner. If the man was still there, then I would give him a real sorry instead of whatever I gave him last time.

I turned back around the corner and stopped.

All of the boys were bloodied and bruised lying on the ground, the dim moonlight showing me their common features. I wouldn't even be able to recognize them if there hadn't been eight of them. I winced at the sight, and looked around. Had the red headed man done that? No. That's not possible. The man might have been muscular, but he was also about just as tall as me. It just wouldn't be possible, right?

"Umm," I said looking around. I couldn't just leave these boys there could I? I know what they had tried to do wasn't the smartest, but... I looked at them and then my gaze hardened, the memory wafting around my head again. "Nevermind." I mumbled.

I walked past them briskly, and never took my eyes off of the end of the block ahead. If I was to look at them again I would have to do something, even if they didn't deserve it. I made it to that block and looked at my watch again. It read: 10:54. I paled and increased my speed to a jog, jogging and making a right, trying to go backwards. I looked around. Damn. It was too dark to really see anything.

"What are you doing out this late at night?" A man's kind voice asked. I turned and saw something that looked like a man but then it's head was like an owl's. I made a confused face as my eyes widened.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"I'm Nite Owl," He said kindly, sticking out his hand. "You never answered my question."

"I didn't feel I had to. It's none of your business." I glared at his extended hand.

A man chuckled, it was deep and bone chilling, but in a good-ish way.

"She's kind of smart," His voice rumbled. It was kind of deep, but then choppy like stone. "Nite Owl, try to be formal."

I didn't say anything, not wanting to talk to strangers, yet not wanting to take my eyes off of them.

"What do you want?" I asked kind of rudely.

"We just wanted to know what you were doing out here so late."

"It's, again, none of your business. I don't even know who you are. Plus, my mother wouldn't allow me talking to strangers, let alone answer their questions." I said calmly, giving them both a hard stare.

The same man chuckled again, while Nite Owl seemed stumped, and little confused.

"Just go away, and do something," I suggested. "I don't want your help, nor do I want to talk to you." With that I turned a little, and kept an eye on them, and walked away. I heard the other man chuckle a little, and couldn't help but to have a small smiled form on my lips. It was so deep, that it was kind of relaxing. I shivered at the thought. How old was that guy? I mean come on, even I have limits. I hurried down the street, breaking back into the world of life and bright lights. It seemed as you turned from the corner everything went from mute to full blast, and I hated it. I glared at the passing cars, and sighed as I stepped on the side of the road, waving for a cab to come and pull over, so I could go home.

"Taxi!" I called. "Taxi!" I called again and smiled when one of the many yellow cars pulled over and I happily climbed into the back.

"Where to?" The man asked, before I could even settle. I slammed the door shut and off he went.

"Up Northern Half of town, I need to get home."

I saw his eyes dart from me in his mirror to the road. He finally asked, "What's a shrimp like you doing out this late?"

"Ah, I was partying." I lied.

"On a Thursday."

I decided to play stupid with him, it really wasn't his business anyway.

"What?" I gave him a shocked look. "I thought it was Friday. Damn, I need a calendar." I shook my head and leaned back, galncing at my watch. Now it read: 11:25.

He made a sharp turn, jerking the car and making me fall over and press my face to the side of the car window. I narrowed my eyes at the shadows that still where in the street I had just turned from. I sighed and pushed myself from the window and looked at myself in the mirror. I knew I had awhile till we got to where wanted to go and so I stripped of my coat, gloves and was left with a tank-top and long, skin tight black pants that breathed with black high heels. I saw the man smile a little as he looked at my appearance, and decided to ignore it.

I looked out of the window, and was confused on the route he was taking. I didn't question him, he must have known the roads better than me, I mean he was a taxi driver.

"So, you went somewhere looking like that, huh?" He asked, in a tone I couldn't quite classify.

"Yeah, all of the time." I answered nonchalantly, leaning back against the seat.

"What kind of party did you go to?"

"The one with no adults."

"So that kind of party." I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"The one with alcohol, and..." His eyes held hunger, "sex." I winced, disgusted.

"What the hell dude. I don't do that." He looked at me in the mirror.

"You got the body for it." That statement shocked me and made me feel uncomfortable.

"Alright pull over."

"No can do, I'm in the ghetto part of town, I won't let you out."

"Ghetto? Why are you going south, take me North!"

"Money isn't going to be able to pay me, with that body, no amount of money would ever satisfy me." I stared wide eyed at him.

My hand shot to the side of the car, and I tried to open the door. But it was locked.

"Look, think of this as doing you a favor." He said softly.

What the hell?!

He rolled to a stop and put the car in park, then placed a hand on the wheel and one on the passenger seat's shoulder, looking back at me.

"It will only hurt for a little bit." He assured.

"No, stay away from me. Drive me home. I-I'll pay you extra."

"You'll pay me with your body."

"I have cash."

"I don't take that, not anything. Just your body." He turned in his seat and placed both hands on the back on the shoulders of the seats.

"No!" I shouted, hitting him in the stomach. He grabbed my arm and pulled my closer. "Stop!" I cried as he placed a hand on my shoulder, forcing me to lie down. I screamed, just to hope he would get off, leave me alone, something. "Help!" I yelled, drawing out the word. The man slapped my in the face to shut up.

"No one will hear you, but me. So give up." I felt tears brim my eyes and fall. "Aw, already crying." He taunted. Hell yes, I have a creepy man touching me!

"HELP ME!" I yelled, my throat becoming dry as my eyes watered. "Please!" I whispered. I struggled against him, pushing him away, shifting to try and get him to fall. No he was laying on top of me. "Help! M-" The man placed his lips on mine and I screamed, moving around under him, hoping he would fall. The man took my scream as a chance to stick his slippery and rough tongue in my mouth. I gagged.

But he didn't he stayed on top of me, picking off my clothes and holding me down with unknown strength. Once I was only in my bra and underwear, I felt him heave himself up a little to take off his clothes, and I tried to slide out from under him, he didn't stop me.

He ripped his shirt off and smirked. "Aw," He cooed, I pressed myself against the door of the small car. Why did this have to happen? All I wanted to do was just go home, I mentally sobbed. "You moved so I didn't have to move you myself, how nice." I whimpered, though from how quiet it was I think it might have just been mental. I started to try and kick him but he grabbed my legs and moved in between them. I felt more tears fall as I tried to punch him and hit him in the face, hard. He clenched his jaw and sat back, his breathing heavy as he used on of his hands to massage his jaw. I turned around and started to pound on the glass, yelling for help, and trying to open the door but to no avail. The window was too thick to break, especially with my flimsy arms, the possibility of anyone hearing me was slim to none, these windows were very thick and the door was still tightly locked shut.

I heard the man growl, making my head snap his way, and the next second my head was slammed into the window, the force made the glass crack a little and my head start to bleed. I felt the car shift and then he was leaning over me and speaking into my ear, "What did I tell you? No one will hear you but me. I want only moans coming from those lips..." He trailed off as he started to nibble on my earlobe and I let out a fresh new round of sobs. He let his lips travel downward, to the back of my neck the base of my neck, my shoulder, his prickly face scratching my skin. He sat back and I tried to hit him anywhere, but he grabbed my wrists and brought them above my head, using one hand to keep mine above me, he started to shimmy out of his pants.  
I sucked in a deep breath and tried to use his decrease in strength in a way so that I could try to knock him unconscious, then I would be able to get out and leave without being raped. My sister had told me multiple times that being raped was much worse than what people make it out to be, and much harder to escape. She had always told me this before she killed herself. The thought made my moms voice ring in my ears "What? She killed herself for being a whore? Pathetic, you better not be anything like your sister, that little bitch deserved to die!" The words made my tears stop and as I thought of a good plan, knowing my mind would start pounding in a matter of seconds, and the wound would gush only more blood.

But it seemed as though fate had already decided my time on thinking was up because the sudden sound of glass shattering filled my ears and I slammed my eyes shut, not wanting shards in my eyes. I heard the man grunt as something hit him in the face. He fell on me, and I groaned as all of his weight crashed down on me. My world seemed to spin slowly as I heard to the door rip off. Someone's really strong. I thought bitterly. Then man was dragged off of me and I heard him land harshly on the ground. I heard a couple sounds of someone beating another and then a snap that made my bones rattle.

"You okay?" A deep, rumbly voice asked. I stayed still, not wanting to be addressed, and I just layed there, trembling. "Hey." I whimpered highly in response.

"I just wanted to go home." I sobbed, curling up and sitting my knees on the floor of the car.

"Hm." He grunted.

"Rorschach," It was that weird owl man's voice. I felt my body tense and everything go dry. "What do we do with him?"

"Take him to jail." The deep, rumbly voice grunted. I felt we as tears streamed down my face, dampening the hands. I still didn't know what they were going to do with me.

"And what about the girl, this is something I'm not really experienced with."

My clothes, I thought. Give me my clothes.

I reached for my shirt, and slowly put it on, knowing their eyes were on me.

I shook a little and tried to cover myself further, wanting nothing more than to crawl into a hole and cry, long and hard. I didn't want to go back to my mother now, and my head hurt. I reached a hand slowly to the back of my head and felt a around a little. I was bleeding, so it was a good thing I wasn't really planning on going back to her and father. They would kill me, or worse, compare me to my dead sister, and my perfect older brother.

"God, she's bleeding." The owl human said, coming into view. A costume. He was in a costume.

"No, fucking dip." I snapped, shaking a little at my outburst.

"Hey, we want to help you. Think of us as friends." He said kindly, giving me a small smile.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not in my mood for 'friends'." I said softly through clenched teeth.

"Would you like us to take you home?" The man offered. I stared at the man like he was an idiot, like he was acting.

I didn't even give him the satisfaction of an answer, I just ignored the stares the best I could and slipped my clothes on, just as I was putting on my shoe I sat up and looked at Nite Owl, who had had a chipper smile on his face that made me want to punch him. "No."

His smile died and I mentally had a celebration. "But-" Night Owl was interrupted by the guy with the mask.

"She said no, Nite, lets go." The man with the mask turned around and started to walk away, Nite owl looked at me then at his retreating partner and sighed.

"Sorry, gotta go. See you around." Nite Owl waved goodbye then disappeared out of my sight, jogging to his partner.

When Nite Owl left I finally saw the bloodied body of the man that had tried- and almost succeeded- to rape me. His face was so smashed in you couldn't even see who really was and the blood, oh the blood, it was everywhere! Leaking from a spot on his head, from his nose, or what I think was nose, and then leaking from the side of his mouth. Had the one with the mask done that? Damn! Maybe I should have kept my eyes open. But then again the one with the mask was small, maybe the guy was beaten up by Nite Owl, yeah Nite Owl seemed to have the right build for that.

I climbed slowly out of the car, wiping my eyes and breathing in. This wasn't my usual environment, and I wasn't going home anytime soon, I knew that. Maybe I can still catch up? I shook the thought out of my head and jogged forward. I needed to get out of this neighborhood. Anything. Something. I wanted to be alone, but I wanted someone to cry with me. I wanted my sister, Alice. No, I needed her. How fucking dare her for taking her life, for leaving me, and now I needed her more than ever, and she wasn't even here. I sat down, and leaned my head against the wall. The chilly night whipped and stung my skin, making me want to seek warmth, though I didn't want any, not now. Everything was just a downward spiral. I placed my head in my hands and let streamy tears drip from my eyes. Only Alice would have understood me. Only she understands what I go through, only her because she experienced it. Our perfect older brother never got half of what we did. It wasn't fair either.

"Life isn't fair," I whispered to myself, then quoted my sister's last words to myself, "'But all is fair in love and war. Well that's bullshit.'" I smiled a little.  
The man moaned, and I jumped, looking at him with wide eyes. I needed to go. I shot up, dizzying myself a little. I quickly leaned on the brick wall for support and then my knees clasped from under me, and all was black.

* * *

**A/N: Hello readers, this is entry #1 of 7 or 8... though this story will have more than 10 chapters that you can be sure of. Review, because if you reading this then I'm positive you already read what was above. Anyway. This is the actual beginning of the story/diary of Irene. There won't be to many A/N because I know that sometimes it annoys people. So, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter One:**

"Okay class, settle down!" Ms. Dreiberg shouted and the calls quieted down, all giving scared glances at Irene. "Now, I want you all to write half a page on what she read yesterday! Give a good summary, first and final sentence and add details. You guys should no this by now."

"Yes Ms. Dreiberg..." The class muttered as shuffling was heard and they all pulled out pens and plain sheets of blue lined paper and began to scribble something down.

Irene hung out in the back of the class, seeing as though she liked to move around while she read so she could turn and really get into the book. "Chop, chop, chop, kiddies." She called, patting James on the head, he stiffened and Irene smiled. "Wouldn't want to have homework now would we?"

"No, Mrs. Irene." The kids muttered, heads buried in their papers. Though some kids were wadding it up and using the straws they got from the cafeteria and having a silent spit-wad battle with their friends. Jenny was acting like a good girl so Irene wandered over to her and peered over her shoulder at her now two page long writing.

"Oh, I give you an A!" Irene said in her ear making her jump. Jenny's head snapped up at Irene.

"No, this isn't a lot of writing, I just write big."

"Nah, not as big as him," Irene pointed to a bulky kid with a shaved head that was grinning at his paper that said "THIS WAS ABOUT A GIRL THAT ABOUT GOT RAPED AND IT WAS PREVENTED BY A CREEPER IN A MASK AND TRENCH COAT ALSO BY A MAN IN UNIFORM." Irene laughed, though it did fit the half page minimum, he would get an F. No body, not 1st or last sentence, and no details. All things that _had_ to be in there. "I'd give that an F."

"I'd give it a F+ for effort."

"What effort?"

"He actually did something, as where as the boys who have done nothing but spit spit-balls at their friends will get F-, you reading me?"

"Oh."

"Okay, that should be enough time, we have got 5 minutes left and so who wants to share?"

No one raised their hand.

Ms. Dreiberg sighed. "Fine I'll choose... Mhh, Mathew, it's you lucky day, today."

The kid named Mathew groaned and slid out of his chair to stand and walked to the front of the class, holding his paper, he turned around and read the paper in a loud voice that held no emotions, yet sounded enchanting. "The entry that Mrs. Irene read to us is mostly focused on how she first met, what I presume is, two of the few Watchmen. I believe this because I have heard of no other group to run around in costumes and save people, I know that because back then it would have been classified as 'weird' and would have been posted everywhere on the headlines. Also because of the over human strength produced by one of the two men that saved Mrs. Irene from the pedophile driving the taxi. The first entry of Mrs. Irene's journal to tell the stories of her past on, was focused mostly on the meeting of herself and the Watchmen. Alright can I go now?"

"Not yet the bell hasn't rang." The teacher said. But, just like the bell gods had heard her, the bells ending school for the day went off. "Or, maybe they have, okay, goodbye, have a good day! See you tomorrow!"

Some kids nodded to her and told her good-bye while other shot out the door, in a hurry to get home. Ms. Dreiberg smiled at Jenny who smiled back and nodded deeply.

"You know, we should go to my favorite place, it was still standing after 9/11 and the Jon accident, wanna come?" Irene asked her daughter.

"Yeah, I need to get some fresh air, that was scary to hear about." Ms. Dreiberg sighed and grabbed her purse and a stack of papers to grade. "Alright, lets go. I want a milkshake and your buying."

Irene laughed merrily and opened the door for her daughter who thanked her and switched off the light before Irene herself slipped her purse on and walked down the hallway with her daughter in the flood of children running for their cars or for the bus.

"I'll treat you, as long as you go get laid later." The teacher sighed and gave a glare to her mother.

"I don't _want_ a family! They are just to hard to manage, besides these kids need me, so maybe when I get bored of this job then I'll adopt some kids and marry a man. I don't know, go bother Victoria and her children." Victoria was Ms. Dreiberg's sister.

"But... I don't like brats and all her kids ask for is money!" Irene huffed. Ms. Dreiberg rolled her her eye at her mom.

"Whatever..."

"Don't you 'whatever' me, Lucy." Irene muttered.

"Mom!" Lucy whined, "I don't want them to know my real name! they only knew me as Ms. Dreiberg!" Irene chuckled.

"Well not anymore." Irene teased, patting her daughter on the shoulder.

"Ugh," Lucy growled, "never mind."

* * *

**A/N: Kay, yeah I know missed the updating days and stuff sooo, two in one? Yup, kay, have a good day. Now I need to log on to Fiction Press and update Supernovas... **


	4. Chapter 3

**Entry #2**

** January 20th 1967**

A hospital. I was still in a hospital. I don't know how I got here but that's what I woke up in. My mother was crying, and my father was glaring at me.

"Where were you?! My mother had cried, almost slapping me, but then remembering she was in public so she made it look like she was softly pressing her hand to my cheek. But I knew better. As soon as I got out, it was another beating. Another, "It's your fault our son doesn't accept us! Your fault me and your father are splitting up! You're the reason we are in debt." I hated the last one. She was the one that got me more and more shit. She was always starting shit that got way too heated, way too fast.

"I was at a party, and I still don't like surprises." I reminded my mother, though she knew what I meant, that something horrible had happened. Something I didn't want to talk about. Something unplanned.

"You're fine you just got a big hole in your head." My mother taunted. I knew she didn't want to be here. She wanted to be home, drinking a beer and smoking a cigar, not here, not with me.

"I'm sorry I got hurt." I said softly, with a dip of my head, trying to keep calm. Damn this medication for making it hard to control my emotions. I felt little rage bubble form and burst in my stomach, but I tried to be calm.

"Don't say you're sorry. I should be sorry for keeping you! As soon as the other one died I should have left you on the street!" I felt a dense feeling in my heart. Why did she have to mention Alice?

I looked up at her with small serious eyes. From the look on her face my smooth voice frightened her. "Then do it. If you don't want me that bad, kick me out. I don't need you. I can manage." But she quickly recovered, hearing my words.

My mother scoffed, disgust full in her voice. "You couldn't live a day without me."

"Watch me." I whispered. Her eyes blew up with anger, and she pointed at me, reminding me of a 5 year old kid pointing at their parents when they ruffled their hair. A childish act that made my blood boil.

"How dare you treat me with disrespect! I gave you everything, and is this how you repay me?" She yelled, face turning slightly red.

"I don't want everything."

"You little selfish bitch! Maybe I would like some respect every once in awhile, Irene. It isn't all about you! Why don't you think about others! Maybe I want to give you things! I want you to be different, smart, popular, and the woman I always wanted to be! I mean come on, think about me!"

"Mother, that's you. Not me."

There she goes, yelling about me being just like her. Turning everything on her. And she still wonders why I don't like her.

"Well, you have my goddamn blood!"

"Mother," I scanned the windows that lead to the waiting room, I saw little kids, parents and doctors kept glancing at my room. "Please lower your voice, there is no reason to raise it."

"YES THERE FUCKING IS!" She screamed, slapping me, my face snapped to the side and a searing inferno erupted in my neck but I bit it down.

"No-"

"Irene, shut up!" My father snapped. "This isn't up to you. You don't get to decide what you do, or when you do it. You're only twelve."

"Then, why the hell does it seem like I'm the only adult here?"

"You will not speak to us with that tone of voice." He said in a deep, low voice that meant he was pissed.

"Well, if you give me no respect, I will give you none."

"We try to give you the world!" My mother snapped, sitting down next to my father, a hand over her face. Great she was crying. I felt something snap in me. It wasn't all out them. Why is she crying? I'm the one getting yelled at. I'm the one that should be crying. I was the one almost raped. I was the one with a hole in my head. I was the one with the problems. I was the one. This should really be about me, not her.

"I DON'T WANT THE WORLD." I yelled.

"I'm done," My mother said. "I'm fucking done, come on Wayne." My mother got up and walked out of the room, my dad glanced at me, then turned his attention to mother.

"Okay Heather," He turned to me. "You fucking did it this time." He muttered, stalking her out into the hallway.

I felt my heart lighten a little as they walked away. I knew where to go. I knew who would take me in. I knew who would help me get on my feet. My brother would be more than happy to help his little sister.

Though, the only problem was finding him.

I started thinking of the last time I saw him. I had always remembered his promise. He had thought, though, that the problem had been solved years ago, but it hadn't, and now I needed to make sure that it was. I was going to do this. I had to. If my parents really didn't care about me, then that was their problem.

I sighed and let myself leaned back against the pillows softly. I had to find him. He was basically my life line.

I had never understood him. But after these few years, even though I only saw him once a year, we were closer than ever. And now with Alice gone, both of his little sisters were gone. When Alice died, she took some of Dan with her, and when Alice died, I almost did too. I sighed and closed my eyes.

I was to leave in due time. I just needed to be calm, and wait out the storm then run to the rainbows! I smiled at the phrase Alice used to say when we were younger and I was huddled near her while rain poured down like elephants on our roof. Oh how I missed Alice, was my last thought before I fell into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**** Short and... bitter, just how we LOVE it! Kay REVIEW please and I'll give you a cyber HUG. Giving me a cookie is not something I want, it ruins my computer! :( But then I fix it and I'm happy again! :) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Entry #3**

**January 23rd 1967**

They say I only have a day left in here, but I want to leave now. I thought of all the places he could be, starting with the last place I had seen him. I guess he was going to be harder to find then I guess I had thought.

I sighed and scoffed.

"Fucking forget it," I muttered angrily. I sighed and leaned back again. "Stupid damn hospital. Fucking Jesus." I sat up and unplugged some tubes. I jumped when the heart rate monitor went 'BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' I looked at the door, already hearing the alarming noises coming from people in the hallway, and threw the covers off of the bed, flipping myself to the floor.

I looked under that bed and grabbed my clothes. I the slipped on my long black pants, and black tank top. I grabbed a jacket and quickly moved my blinds to the side, then snuck a glance at the hallway window. The doctor was watching me, calling for security. I panicked and ran to the other side of the room, locking the door. My doctor ran for the door, and made a 'Boomthp' when he hit it. I felt myself panic more and sprinted to the window, desperately clawing at the old rusty window hook. I snapped it open and shoved the window roughly.

It didn't bulge.

I groaned and looked back at the door. It was getting pounded on, a man yelling, "Open the door now! If you don't we will make you pay the consequences."

"You can go suck on my imaginary dick!" I retorted, then paused, shocked at my own words. I shrugged it off and looked around the room. I only had a jacket and was wearing every ounce of clothing I had. I scanned my eyes over the room, my eyes resting on a metal chair.

"If it works in movies, it might work in my real life..." I mumbled, quickly stepping and grabbing it, trying not to hold it awkwardly. I let out a whimper as I smashed the metal chair into the window, and glass pieces bursted everywhere. I could feel them sprinkle in my hair and scrap my arms.

Well, at least I knew it had broke. I huffed and opened my eye. I looked over my work. The window was broken, a shattered mess on the floor and dangerous looking remains of a window. I dropped the chair kicking it away and then I look a blanket off of the bed as the winter chill flooded the room. I looked back at my shoes and gave them a look of disapproval.

How dare they be high heels.

I then walked forward a little, making sure not to step on any glass and grabbed a pillow from my temporary bed.

I walked cautiously back to the window, looking at the pounding door that seemed to slowly be getting away. Their voice were just background, though, as I made my way and knocked the glass remains away with the pillow cushioning my hand I looked out and saw the 'welcoming' ground below.

"Fuck, now what?" I asked myself, dropping the pillow and stepping on it. I wrapped the blanket tighter around me and looked over to peer out of the window again. There was a good foot of a ledge under it, and about five feet from my window there is a fire escape. "Well, I know the odds of me making that is extremely slim," I mumbled. "But, death, over jail?" I shook my head, the answer was obvious.

I placed my hands on the side of the window, then I stepped out on the ledge and I tightly gripped the window for support, only glancing down to realize that I was 12 stories high. I closed my eyes, and with all the courage I could muster up I bravely jumped off the ledge, aiming for the fire escape. A second and a half later I smacked my shoulder hard on to what I hoped was the fire escape, I crept my eyes open slowly. I was on the fire escape. I drew in a deep breath of relief, pulling the blanket tightly around my body, the jump having loosened it. But on a positive note I was-

**BOOM**

"She jumped! Where the hell is security!?" My doctor roared, he must have broken the door down. I looked up to see my doctor poke his old wrinkled face out of the shattered window, his face filled with fury as he glared down at me. "I see her!" He pointed at me. "Shes right there, GET HER! GET HER! GET! HER!" He bellowed, moving out of the way and shoving a young doctor on the slim ledge.

The young man looked terrified, "Uh, sir... I don't think I-"

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU CAN'T MAKE THAT JUMP BUT A SMALL TWELVE YEAR OLD CAN? Pathetic!" The young doctors face burned with embarrassment, he tried to say something but my doctor cut him off. "Jump for Christ's Sake, you wuss!" The young man looked ready to cry but he tried to jump anyway.

"AHH!" He cried, my eyes widened as I realized he wouldn't make it. I lunged to try and grab his hand, hair, coat, something that could help me save him, but gravity had it's own idea I guess, because before I could grab the young man he fell towards the concrete below, screaming all the way down until he cut off with a dull 'SPLET' on the ground.

I screamed seeing his bloodied body and quickly traveled down the fire escape, trying to get down there as fast as possible. "Sir, sir?!" I yelled.

No response.

I whimpered, but pressed forward, slipping down the fire escape soon throwing down the blanket that slowed me down. I heard my doctor shout about things, I only caught the words "Murderer..." and "...Killed..." and "...Mr. Ryback..." He thought I killed the guy, I whimpered in horror at the realization that I could go to jail and be classified as a young murderer.

I finally dropped down to the ground, only glancing at what I think was a young doctor who was name Mr. Ryback. I felt tears gather in my eyes, warm and steamy, unwanted and comforting, in a way. I blinked them back, wanting nothing more than to break down, but I wouldn't do that in public, I would never dare.

I knew from this point on, I was going to have to hide. I knew my mother and father would turn me in the second they saw me. But the saddest things, was that I was now alone, and with a possible murder on my hands. A murder that I never even had a role in, but was a watcher. I picked up the blanket, draping it over my shoulders.

"FUCK!" I screamed, sprinting down the alley and running down the sidewalk, I couldn't stop the flow of tears, no matter how hard I blinked. My blanket billowed in the wind as I ran through the crowd of civilians on the sidewalk, out of the corner of my eye I say a bright orange and glanced to my left to see the one man I had seen that one day and bumped into a few nights ago.

He was buying a paper and looked a little surprised as we caught each others eyes before I looked away and ran a different corner. This is way out of hand. And I still have yet to apologize for that one night... I shook my head, apologies would have to wait.

I kept running until I came to the abandoned part of town where most of the homeless lived. Panting I stopped to look at the dark and dreary building in front of me. This one was creepier looking than all the others and there was only one man sitting on the broken steps leading to the broken and worn double doors. He was in ratty clothes with a faded brown jacket zipped up to his nose, hiding most of his dirt covered face, fingerless black wool gloves, ripped pants, he had no shoes, just white torn socks that went halfway up his calf. The man man caught my eye and nodded to me in a polite way, my cheeks burned and I gave a half smile back to him, then quickly turned my gaze from the man.

I groaned a little, my legs were killing me, but I stood there watching the people pass by me slowly and advanced farther and farther into the deserted half of the city, all flooding into broken, ash filled, doorways. Going along like it was regular and like they had no care in the world. I saw few children but even when I saw them they weren't solom or instead they were bright and happy running around and playing kick the can with a beer can. I made a disgusted face.

Beer had always been nasty to me, seeing the kids play with it like that made me want to puke.

"Miss, if you plan on standing there all day, you might get a cold. That there sheet won't help much when night falls. Gets much too cold out here in the win'er." The man from the stairs said, I jumped, having not noticed he had walked up to me. "Sorry to scare ye, didn't mean trouble, just trying to help." There was a pause and we just stood there staring at each other. "Don't speak English?" He paused again. "Withchi gon go ma to to no." He bowed, straightened and waited for an answer. When he didn't get one he shook his head. "So, you're not Asian, damn?"

"Sir, are you okay?" I asked, looking at him. He gave a forced smile.

"Of course," He said scoffing a little. "Everyone has to judge the one with the warmest home." I shivered a little. "You cold?" I nodded. "Well, then go inside, and I'll make you some tea.

I shook my head, "I'll live." If there was one good thing that my mom taught me it was never trust someone you didn't know.

He shrugged, "Fine by me."

I walked off, not wanting to attract too much attention. I walked near the old home's walls, avoiding people.

I stalked down the street, looking side to side every now and then. I felt the cracked concrete get cooler under my feet. I shivered, pulling the blanket closer to my body. I wish I would have accepted the offer for tea, then I could let the warm liquid warm me from the inside out. I sighed turning another corner and stopped. I looked around the alley. Not matter how much I vowed, and told myself I wasn't going to walk through one ever again, I slowly started forward. I looked side to side. I couldn't run anymore. My legs were sore, and I just wanted to sit down. My legs skidded across the ground.

I panted lightly, almost there.

"No more problems," I said to myself, walking out of the alley. "I wouldn't be able to handle that." I took a seat next to a large trash bin, not really caring anymore... I let out a deep sigh and rested my head on the cool metal, snuggling into the corner where the building and the trash bin met I closed my eyes in hopes of sleep. Not that with my luck I would get it.

* * *

**A/N:**** Yup, another chapter. To be truthful this is already typed up ad ready to go, but I just need the time to get them up. I'm just way to busy with my days. Also I never said that I would do chapter, entry, chapter, entry. I can put them in any order I feel like. So no childish fits. **

**Also this is going to be a series. Getting Under The Masks is just the first of, I think, three, or four, books. Anyway, sorry for the wait.**

**REVIEW!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

_Ah! I know I haven't updated in a long time. I promise I will get more to you tomorrow. Or later... THIS WEEK! Promise. But, for now. enjoy and I hope that you review. Hehe. Yes, there is a catch, if you don't review, then you don't get another chapter. I need at least three reviews. You hear me? If you can do this, I will give you another chapter. Also, what do you think of the cover? I made it. :) Yes, I know. I have no art genes in me. That will have to do. Lol._

_-Riri_

_Enjoy..._

**Entry #4**

**January 24th 1967  
**

"Sleeping out here? Cold, should be inside." A deep, raspy voice said, making my eyes snap open. The moon was down farther, maybe 1 in the morning.

"Personal opinion." I muttered, looking at the man. "Jesus, you're everywhere." It was the redheaded man, a sign out in front of him like a walking stick, he was casually leaning against the wall and had both of his hand resting on top of his sign, his eyes never leaving me.

"Am only at one place at one time." He responded, his face was blank and his voice held no emotions whatsoever. There was a short pause between us, not awkward but not comfortable either. "No place to stay?" He asked, shifting his position to where he was sitting across from me, his sign next to him, feet out and leaning back against the wall. I shivered under my blanket and huddled closer to the trash bin.

After a long pause I finally said something, "Sorry for running into you, you know, when I turned that corner." Another pause. "You homeless too?" I asked trying to make casual conversation, then realized that what I asked wasn't very nice. "Ah, that was rude, sorry."

He just shrugged, "Just a question."

I shrugged too, "Then answer it." His eye twitched.

He hopped up and scooped up his sign with him, then turned back to me. "Follow me."

I stayed where I was, then twitched forward a little. I really didn't want to have to bother someone. I didn't want someone to take pity on me. But my ass was starting to freeze to the pavement. I stood up slowly and followed him at a safe distance.

He casually led me to the wealthier looking streets and up to one of the houses. He banged on the door and then started to walk away. When he passed me he only told me to stay. I watched him walk down the rest of the street until the door opened, revealing my brother. My eyes widened, how did the red haired man know where my brother lived? "Da-Daniel? Daniel!" I cried happily running up the steps, Daniel enveloped me into a hug. He seemed to be shocked but that didn't seem to stop him from hugging me.

Daniel looked weird with his hair parted in the middle, made him look old. I reached up and messed it up, the way he used to have it when we were younger. "Irene... where are... your parents..." I knew he wouldn't want to add my dad as his, when his died my mom found a new husband before you could say 'Whore', but Daniels depression over the loss of his dad didn't affect moms decision to have another child with his step father, my father.

"Daniel, I know its on the news, I saw it already." I stated. He looked at me, sadness in his eyes, his glasses making his eyes look bigger.

"Yeah." I sighed, hugging him again.

"Are you going to turn me in?" I asked, worry heavy in my voice.

"No, never," He said, looking around. He opened his door a little more, and pushing me a little, basically telling me to go inside. "Go inside, I don't want someone spotting you." I nodded, stepping inside. "But I will be told the story, nothing left out, no edits, everything. Got it." I looked him in the eyes and nodded. He smiled a smile that made me smile as well, closing his door behind him. "Good."

He walked me into his kitchen, turning on the light and told me to sit down at his small wooden table as he walked around it and sat down at the far side of the table. I sat down across from him and looked around, my stomach growled when I spotted the fridge. I blushed and heard Daniel chuckle a little bit before turning serious.

"So, did you...?" He trailed off, not really wanting to say it. I turned on him, feeling betrayed he would even have to ask.

"No, of course not! I tried to help the fucker!"

"Watch your mouth."

"My bad, those things have been slipping a lot lately."

I shimmed out of my blanket and folded it, trying not to look Daniel in the eyes. What if he said no to me staying here with him, what if he sent me back with... them?

"Do you want something to eat or drink before I make you tell everything?" I nodded.

"Yes please." He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and set it on the table in front of me, then went to the fridge, and opened it up stepping aside to let me peer in as well.

"What would you like?" He asked kindly. "I have some chicken, some bread, I don't know. Food, I guess."

"I would just like some juice, and maybe something, I don't know. Food." He grabbed the apple juice and poured it in the cup. "Did you know that Alice died?"

He stopped and his foot twitched a little.

"Yes, mother called and told me." He said in a small voice. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, feeling a hole in my stomach.

"Did she sound sad? Because she has been telling me for weeks now that I am shit compared to both of you." Daniel sighed and turned to me.

"You know how she vents."

"Like a bitch. Dad takes it, but did you know they were splitting up?"

He shook his head. "No, they don't tell me those kinds of things."

I snickered, "Figures, she calls you a fail, Alice a whore and me shit. You know," I started, watching as his eyes darken a little. He hated how our mother acted, mostly because he felt it was his fault he didn't take us with him when he left. "I ran away that night. I just ran away. But then, I wanted to come back, but it never happened. I will never go back, they'll turn me in for money. Screw them."

"You know, she was only doing it to make herself feel better. She needs someone to yell at and take it." Daniel said, leaning against the counter and crossing his hands over his chest, his facial expression had a hint of anger in it, but he didn't sound mad.

"She only calls me shit because I started talking back, not letting her drag me down." I took a sip of my juice, letting the tasty liquid slide down my throat, refreshing me.

"That's good, but you should have just come here to begin with." Daniel ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

I shrugged, "I didn't know where you lived." I took another sip.

"Then how did you get here?" He stepped from the counter and took a seat next to me.

"I don't know. I saw this man, with red hair the night I ran away, and then I saw him again tonight and he told me to follow him. I was about to be frozen to the pavement, so I did," Daniel gave me a look, and I gave him one back. "He lead me here. I didn't know where we were going."

"Someone took you to my house?" He asked, curious. "Hm..."

"I'm not lying!" I defended, Daniel frowned. "Why don't you believing me?"

"I don't know, first you run away and then you murder someone, know you are saying that you followed someone to my house?"

"I didn't murder him! He jumped! I tried to save him, but I missed. I didn't even touch him!" I felt tears form in my eyes. "He was dead instantly. No one could have ever survived that," I sniffed, crossing my arms and laying them on the table. I set my head on my arms, closing my eyes. "There was blood everywhere..."

He placed a hand on my head, a calming gesture. "Calm down. I never said you were lying, I'm just a little skeptical."

"Liar."

"Irene, please."

"'Please' what?"

He sighed, "Will you tell me the story?"

I sniffed. "Sure, as long as I don't break down crying again, I should be fine." I gave him a smile, wiping my nose.

"Please begin." He said softly, I nodded.

"Well, about two weeks ago, when I ran away, I was wondering around the busy city. I spotted this red haired man staring at me, so I smiled and then walked away. I ran into a few high schoolers who -for some weird reason- wanted my body and so I ran as fast as I could away from them. After while of running, I turned a corner and ran into the red haired man -you know, the one that brought me here. The man looked scary so I ran away, shouting something -I think- was sorry." I paused, looking at Daniel. He raised an eyebrow and gestured for me to go on.

"Anyway, I turned that one corner and stayed there for awhile, not able to really able to walk anymore. I think I might have fallen asleep, or something, but when I stood up, I decided it was best to go home, since it was about ten at night, and mother would have been home by now. Well when I turned the corner again there where the eight guys that had tried to get my pants! I didn't know how they got beat up, but my mind drifted to the red haired man, but she was short, so that most likely wasn't it." Daniel seemed to stiffen at that comment, he looked scared, and he was looking past me at the door. Not that I noticed. "I walked a little more, in high heels my feet felt like they were going to die." I chuckled a little. "Then when was about get back into the city, these weird guys came up and asked me what I was doing. I told them it was none of their business, but this one fag in this costume was being a little creeper trying to ask me again, I just told him to go do something. Like get a job." Daniel's eye twitched.

"Then I walked where they most likely wouldn't bother me anymore and grabbed a taxi." I paused thinking about how to say this. I mean he was my brother. It wouldn't be right if I lied to him now, but I didn't really think I could explain all of that very easily. "Well, the taxi guy must have heard me wrong because he took me to the ghetto part of town and then his car broke down. Then people jumped us and I left him there." Wow, makes him sound like a goddamn hero. "But one came after me and hit me, then I woke in a hospital. Today, mother was crying, we got in an argument, and then they, mom and dad, left telling me I would never make it on my own. So still kind of pissed, I ripped out all of the needles and other shit they put in me and got scared when I heard the beep of the heart monitor go off. Well, I locked the door and did this cool thing where I broke out of the hospital, because after five seconds of standing there in my room without doing really anything besides being out of bed, the doctor threatened me with the cops. So then I broke the window, climbed out and jumped on to the fire escape and watched as the doctor broke down my door, poked his head out glare at me, yell at me then sent some young new kid after me. Well the new kid didn't make the jump and now I'm framed for murder." I took a couple of breaths. "When I saw the body of the new kid, he was bloody and broken. He was scary looking, if you know what I mean. So I ditched my shoes and ran for a long time again, even though I knew I shouldn't be doing so. I ended up in this abandoned part of town, and there were a lot of homeless people. But get this part, it's kind of creepy now that I think about it, but there was the red headed guy again! I mean all I did was walk around and then sit for a MINUTE. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I think he was following me. It's weird. And the all of a sudden he wants me to follow him, so I do, and then here you are!"

Daniel gave me a look. "I think there is more to it all than that."

I shook my head. "Nope, nothing at all."

"What was mother mad about?"

"She was yelling and calling me basically shit, so I just told her go away. That pissed her off more and she slapped me," I scoffed lightly. "Dad saw and seemed like it was casual. Didn't even hurt, but still."

"I don't get it, why didn't you come find me when all of this happened?"

"I didn't remember where you lived. I thought you were going to Washington last week anyway."

He nodded. "I was, but my other job didn't let that one happen." He chuckled softly and sent me one of his famous smiles at me.

"Other job? Holy crap. When are your hours?"

"Whenever I need him." A deep voice grumbled from behind me. I jumped and was instantly to my feet, behind Daniel.

"Rorschach, you didn't have to scare her."

"Sorry Dan, but I need your help." He said nonchalantly, he threw a flie down in front of Daniel. "New case, whose the girl?" Daniel opened it and began to read it, nodding during while reading.

"My sister," Daniel pointed at a part highlighted in orange, "Murder? Or suicide?"

I pointed at Rorschach, "Y-y-y-you... Wait..." I looked at Daniel, "You're the fagish owl, man, thing?" I yelled incredulously at Daniel, he he rubbed his ears and pouted at me.

"Don't make fun of my costume!" He sniffed and snapped. "I made it myself." I gave him a shocked look.

"Why does that make it better?" I asked.

"Because you should change your answer to," He made his voice go higher, "'Oh, I mean, you looked strong, mighty, and dashing!'" He pouted and I snorted.

"Daniel," Rorschach said sternly. "We have to go."

Daniel looked at him, "Alright. Oh, by the way, I finished Archie. Want to use him?"

Rorschach grunted with a shrug.

"Come on, Irene." Daniel said, getting to his feet and motioning us both to follow him. I quickly stood next to him and away from the new guy. I pretty much became shy as Daniel walked to a door which I thought would have been a cabinet only for it to actually lead to a hallway.

Daniel lead me down his main hallway and to the basement stairs. He opened the door and flipped on a light that was next to my head. A dim blue light lite the metal stairs and he went down then not really looking, while I kept my head down, carefully trying not to fall, or something. The Rorschach guy didn't complain at my slow pace, luckily.

The stairs lead to a dark room where I could see a faint outline of a table, a railing, a person, and no floor. I stopped and gripped the railing on the side of the stairs, moving so Rorschach could pass by, but he didn't. "You can go," I said quietly. He grunted and pushed me a little. "Stop it, I don't want to. Go around."

"No room, go." I sighed, and looked for a light switch.

This stupid, damn dim light. I sighed and just stepped forward, stumbling as I missed the last step, that I couldn't see. I caught my balance and stood up straight. Looking around like nothing had happened. "This place could use some light." I said casually, still standing there, acting like nothing happened. "I can barely see anything!" I complained as I felt Rorschach breeze by me.

"Boo." Someone whispered in my ear. I screamed and ran in the opposite direction and into Rorschach, I jumped and hopped away. "Oh... Sorry Rorschach..." Daniel said from the shadows. I screamed again at Daniel's sudden closeness, and then bumping into Rorschach again, making me fall. Rorschach's arm reached out and he pulled me up. But I stepped back and Daniel who pushed my forward a bit, trying to move around me. I jumped yet again into Rorschach and we fell onto a tale. I fucking hate the dark.

Rorschach 'hurm'ed from under me and then I realized why I had landed so softly. I had landed on Rorschach. "Ah! Sorry, sorry, sorry..." I repeated scrambling off of him, a deep feeling of worry filling my pit of a stomach as I stepped back and cowered away a little. "I'm sorry..." Rorschach got up and ignored me and my apologies. He set to work on cleaning up the mess while I looked around and realized that my eyes had adjusted to the dark. "Do you want help...?"

"No. Go make yourself useful and don't bother me." Rorschach growled and I scurried away. I didn't like making people angry. Others feelings were, for some reason, out in front of me at times.

I found Daniel's silhouette and went over and slapped him in the back of the head, he chuckled and nudged me with his elbow. "Hey, he really is a nice guy as soon as you get under all that toughness."

"Daniel say another word and I will break your jaw." Rorschach called, he was still picking up the stuff.

I looked at him. "I highly doubt it," I whispered, cowering behind him. "Alice would know. She'd like you." I said, trembling a little.

"That's nice. Whose Alice?" Rorschach grunted, placing the metal equipment down on a table.

"A girl," I paused. "My sister."

"Yeah, nice." Rorschach grunted.

"Daniel," I started. "What is all of this stuff?" I asked trying to change the subject, my voice cracking. Both Rorschach and Daniel notice my voice cracking, and their heads tilted a little my way, but I ignored it.

But Daniel put on a smile, "Well, this is the stuff I have been working on." He lead me to the stairs again and reached for something. The lights flicked on instantly and I hissed a little, covering my eyes. He grabbed my shoulder, I could feel the cheeriness that surrounded him. "I named him Archie, after Archimedes, Merlin's pet owl," There was a pause, and he cheeriness faltered. "You know, from The Sword In The Stone."

"Daniel, my nerdy brother," I started, "You are the only one who would name this thing that. But yes I read the book. I know."

Rorschach butted in, "Hate to ruin family moment, but what does it do?"

I gave him a curious look. "You're bad grammar is... interesting."

"Thank you." He said, sarcasm thick in his rumbly voice.

"I don't think that was a compliment." I said, shaking my head at him.

He just shrugged in reply, not really seeming to care about it. I looked back at 'Archie'.

"Can it fly? Or does it just sink...?" I asked, not sure what I was really looking at.

He turned and gave me an excited grin. "When I'm completely done, it will do both."

I gave him a playful smile, "Sink like a bird, and fly like a rock." I chuckled as he gave me a playful bitter look.

"No, really. If I can do it right, then it really will work." He said, stepping away from us. He looked around, shuffling items around a table. He picked up a wrench and pliers.

"What are you doing?" I asked, watching him walk over to another table and grab some things I couldn't identify.

"Well, first; do you want to go inside? Second; tinkering like Tinkerbell." He explained kindly, walking to the side of the ship thing.

"You like Tinkerbell?" Rorschach asked me.

I got shy, and just nodded, "So, she's a cool fairy. She can fly, make other's fly and is very crafty, something I'm not. Plus she can communicate with nothing but bells," I gather courage to face him, face blank. "She's extremely intelligent, for her brain being that size."

"They don't think about things like that in books." He said, leaning against a table, hands in his brown trench coat.

"Anything can happen, just like movies, but Tinkebell is also heartwarming and cute. I love her personality," I smiled kindly to him. "She reminded me of a younger Alice."

Daniel chuckled, "I can see that Alice and Tinkerbell would have been a lot alike." He replied, his voice lowering a little at the end. I felt a little heavy in my heart, but didn't let it show.

"I know, it would make sense. They both were good with making things... but the heartwarming and cute are far far off..." I trailed off, chuckling a bit.

Daniel chuckled bit it was dry, humorless. "She was about as heartwarming as Mr. Jacksons pet cat," We both shuddered at the memory of the ugly, orange cat with bright green eyes. "She did have her cute moments though." I gave him a look.

"She would start to strangle you if you called her cute, remember when someone called her cute and she broke their face in," Daniel and I both laughed at the memory, he had already moved out of our parents house but Alice had called him that night. Telling him the story of how when a guy she didn't know came up and called her a 'cute little shrimp' and she beat the living shit out of him and then was terminated off bus 693 for a week. It was funny yet not funny at the same time. Mom had thrown a fit that night, flipping tables, throwing things at Alice, calling us names, and all that Jazz. "That was a good story, I wish I had been there to see it."

I tried to control my laughter, so I cleared my throat. "It was pretty gruesome, and the guy was sent to the ER. I'll give her moments of cuteness such as when she was little and saw a puppy for the first time..." Daniel looked cute when he turned back around, beaming like an idiot and he happily hopped over to me, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"She acted like a cute little bunny rabbit! Hopping everywhere, it was adorable!" The room temperature dropped 8 degrees and the lights flickered. I cowered into Dan's side, "No! She must have heard us!" Dan stated, looking like an idiot while he scanned the room, Rorschach was nowhere to be seen. "I think he left and went on his own..."

I felt guilt rise in my throat and I frowned, "Sorry, it's my fault he left. I'm just a distraction."

Daniel patted my head, "Nah, Rorschach just wanted to get it over with and he saw that I was occupied and decided to do the job himself," He looked around. "It seems he found the present I was going to give him." I followed his gaze to a ripped up box that looked like it would have a gun in it.

"Guns?" I asked, walking over to the empty case. I poked around the soft cushiony foam that shaped around the missing pistol. "Was it a pistol?" I asked him, looking behind me. He shook his head.

"No, I made a grappling hook. It wasn't as hard most people would think," He boasted, closing up the box and setting it to the side. "Let me show you the inside of Archie. It's still in progress, but it's sturdy." He grabbed my shoulder and turned me, shoving me towards Archie. Or, as I saw it, a circular blob on the abandoned railroad tracks.

"Alright, but if I get hurt, I'll hurt you."

"Hey," He started, in a playful tone. "If you get hurt, I will take blame."

I sighed dramatically. "And feel horrible!" I chimed.

"You got it," He said with an eye roll. I chuckled and watched him open the ship's door. He pushed me to the first step and I stepped up cautiously. "Hurry up, Irene."

"Don't rush me, I don't like being rushed." I snapped back, hopping up and into the ship. It was just a shell with nothing but loose wire hanging everywhere.

"Oh, it is going to be great!" He exclaimed, moving beside me. He started to gesture to random spots, "Over here will be the control panel, with two big eye shaped windows, to see out of," He said lamely, then continued. "I might put a little food storage there with some cups," He lead me to the back part of it. "Here might be a place where i store weapons, coats, and extra clothes. The openness with be shut off with two metal walls." He continued to talk about where everything was going, but I ignored it, walking over to the wires. "And so, would this be the famous shot gun handle. I would-"

"So these will be connected to various controls that will do what exactly?" I asked in awe, poking the colored rubber container that they were in.

"Yes..." Daniel answer slowly, turning to me. He walked over slowly and told me how everything would go together, what wire would help do what. It hurt my brain a little to listen to it, but I enjoyed it.

I smiled. "That's cool. My brain hurts, though."

"Really, I thought it was quite simple," He replied, looking at me and straightening up. "Rorschach might be coming soon, he comes over quite a lot, and the case wouldn't have taken that long. We are very close friends." I gave him a kind smile.

I walked to the exit that was also the entrance of Archie. "I would think so. You seem close. Can we go back now?" Daniel nodded and I smiled, going down the steps.

"Yeah, I'll make dinner." I nodded.

"Good, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in awhile." I said nonchalantly. I went around multiple different types of gadgets and what not. Then I made my way to the staires, careful to not trip.

I made it to the top and looked back at Daniel. He nodded and pushed on the wall in front of us. It swung open soundlessly. I hummed and climbed through the doorway, still careful not to fall.

"So, what happens if the cops come here?" I asked him as he was closing the door. He froze.

"Well, either you leave, or hide." He answered, a hollowness in his voice.

"Which one will it be?" I asked, my voiced raising just a little.

"With my hiding skills, leave." He answered honestly.

I frowned, but replied anyway, "At least you were honest. Where would I go?"

He thought about it and then he shrugged, "I guess I would send you with Rorschach." I felt a little awkward, but shrugged. He saw my reaction and gave a sympathetic look, assuring me that he would grow on me.

He lead me to the kitchen where we ate dinner in silence and then showed my to my room, where I would be staying while I was here.


	7. Chapter 6

**Entry #5**

**February 10th 1967  
**

I knew it. They had found me. I had been here for about two weeks, Rorschach came over often, much more than I thought he would, but Daniel was right. Once you get to know him he was a pretty cool guy. Other than the fact he threatened to punch you in the face if you said anything nice about him. Yep, Alice would have loved this guy.

There was pounds on the door. "Open up! We know you're in there!" There were more bangs. I hopped out of bed and looked out my window, my face barely noticeable in the mass tangle of curtains.

There were cops everywhere, surrounding the front of the house. Some people gave the cops weird looks as if nothing dangerous could be going on in the house, and others openly peered out of their window, curious.

"Fuck..." I muttered, I hopping into some sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. I charged out of my room, trying to stay silent, but the thought of going to jail, really shook me up.

"OPEN UP! OR WE'RE COMING IN!" The man yelled. I could tell he was right outside of the door. I didn't want to go down the stairs, but I had to. My feet clomped down, making a soft but hurried thuds.

"I see her! I see her!" One guy called. "She's by the stairs."

"Fuck!" I barked, going to the back of the house. I paused with I saw it's window. I was surrounded. "Shit, shit, shit, shit - God, where is Daniel when you need him?!" I whined, running to the kitchen, grabbing one of Daniel's coats and fleeing to the basement. I went to the cabinet looking door and opened it with ease, I stepped inside and closed it, making sure to keep it secure. I let my feet take me down the steps quickly, and didn't even bother turning on the light switch. I had to leave, or else they would find me.

There was a loud boom up stairs and a lot of running feet echoed through the hallway, making me freeze.

"I'm sorry to leave you so soon, Daniel." I said in a normal voice. I panted a little, trying to keep calm. I shouldn't have stayed so long. It was only a matter of time before they checked my brother's house to see if I was there.

I stepped off the steps and grabbed at the railing in front of me, letting my hand guide me down to the steps. I tripped a little when the stair cut of the floor, but held myself up, quickly recovering. I made gentle thuds as I moved down these stairs as well, and to the old train tracks.

The dim light the light bulbs on the stone wall gave were enough to keep me from running, and not tripping over random tools, or litter that dotted the ground.

I ran for about a minute more before coming to a halt. Where was I? The dim light barely made our the crossing railroad tracks. It made an 'x' and I seemed to was right in the middle of it. Though one side came from both ends of the tunnel leaving very little space in between.

"Crossing tracks?" I asked myself. I turned my head to the side as the tracks started to shake a little. "Just my fucking luck!" There was a light at the end of the tunnel, becoming bigger and bigger."Dammit!" I cursed, stepping back, and to the side a little. But which side was it on? It seemed to be coming from both, but I knew it would only be on one side. The light blinded me a little and heard a train whistle. I walked to the side, and tripped on the tracks. I, still blind, could only see dots in the air. I screamed, the feeling of uncertainty panicking me. I felt something rubbery slap my arm and then I jolted backwards, roughly.

"Idiot, what makes you think you can fall and get yourself killed?" I blinked hearing a familiar raspy voice tumble through my ears.

The jet of wind blew my hair in front of my face and the carts of people flashed light though the dim lighted area, brightening everything around us.

"Rorschach?" I snapped, turning around, still on the ground. His hat blew off and his natural trench coat flapped in the wind. His mask was shifting into floral patterns and creepy long smiles, due to the surge of wind.

"Who else?" He asked roughly, a hint of a smirk in his voice, as well as scold.

"I don't know... Daniel?" I asked sarcastically, I paused thinking about why I was even here. He grunted and I continued trying to cut to the chase, "They found me. They're at the house now."

Rorschach stiffened noticeably and swallowed hard, as if swallowing down and insult.

"Alright." He pulled me to my feet and I limped a little.

"Ow," I whimpered, hopping a little.

"You okay?" He asked, I could tell it was a halfhearted question.

"Yeah," I paused. "Yeah, perfectly fine." I stood stood up straight next to him, my dark hair still whipping around and my eyes a little teary, though it was because of the wind. I stood with more weight on my left leg than right, and Rorschach noticed my slight tilt.

"You're a bad liar," he snapped, like he cared.

I looked at him, eyes narrowed sourly. I didn't pay any attention to his tone as I childish remarked, "I'm not that bad."

He grunted. "Need help?"

I shook my head, ignoring it's trembles of zigzagging pain my leg was shooting. "No, I'm good." I looked around, trying to spot Rorschach's hat. I saw it being blown against the stone wall into a spider's web and dust. "Oh..." I said, turning a little to face it, "I'll get your-"

He grabbed my shoulder as I made to move, giving me what seemed like a warning glance. "I'll get it. Don't move." I frowned.

"Okay," I replied glumly.

The train shot one last blast of wind before it disappeared behind a tight corner. He briskly walked over and grabbed his hat, putting it on gently. He looked back at me and sighed. He walked over and the next thing I know I'm in his arms and he is walking toward an open door I never noticed before.

"I..." I trailed off, looking at his face. He glanced down at me.

"Don't think highly of it," he muttered. I nodded slowly.

"Alright." We didn't speak for a moment. "So where are we going?" I asked him.

"My place." He answered. I hummed.

"Interesting." I answered, giving him a look, despite the awkward contact - well it was awkward to me. Not really sure about him.

"What?" He grunted, reaching the door.

"I don't know..." I trailed off not really wanting to say it.

He grunted again. "You going to be okay to stand for a second?" he asked, actually looking down at me this time.

I nodded, a slight smile on my face. "Of course." He set me, and much to my surprise, down very gently something that I never expected him of all people to do. "Thanks, Rorschach," I said politely leaning against the wall for support. He stopped and glanced at me, I wonder why... Did I do something wrong? Then he shoved open the door that lead to a dusty, worn warehouse. "Is this safe?" I asked in a monotone, peering curiously at the worn and weak looking floorboards.

"About as safe as it gets," he replied nonchalantly, picking me up gently again and carefully walking forward. He watched his feet as he did; I could tell by the slightly downward tilt in his head. He noticed my staring. "What?"

"Whatcha lookin at?" I wondered.

"The floor," he answered simply, gliding over to the other side of the big, doming building. It reminded me of a barn, but much more modern and more of a workshop.

I only then noticed how stiff he was. It was like he was a soft and warm stone, very weird yet also very... comforting. Could that be firm muscle under all of those layers of clothes?

I bit my top lip, not wanting to bother him again. He, very carefully, moved around the building. Stopping when the floor groaned loudly from our weight, and then going another way.

"I can walk..." I said in a small voice after seeming his growing frustration. He grunted.

"You're fine, my fault." He responded shortly, the response made my heart skip a beat. His deep gravel-like voice was... I don't think I have the right word... his voice was enchanting, in a way. My face scrunched up slightly thinking that, right now in his arms, my eyes narrowed at his face. I wonder if I looked hard enough if I could see his face. I leaned closer to his face, staring intently at his face. He looked down at me and I think he looked me in the eye, sending shivers down my spine. "Cold?"

I shook my head, "No, just..." I looked away, how was I going to phrase this? I looked back at him. I was sure I was heavy... he must be really strong. I drew in a breath and sank back down in his arms. "Nothing..."

He gazed at me a moment before grunting and continuing his trek across the worn floors of the warehouse. After a short period of silence we made it to the door that lead of the warehouse and into the street. The street was vacant, with no living soul in sight. Snow fell lightly to the ground, covering it in certain areas. There were - luckily - no cops in sight.

I moved around my leg, it hurt a little, but I probably needed to walk it off. "I'm sure I can walk now, Rorschach." He looked down and grunted, setting me down softly again. I stood and stretched my leg a little. "I'll live," I concluded. He nodded and walked forward. I tried to follow and _almost_ fell right on my face.

When I say almost I mean Rorschach spun back around and caught me a centimeter off the ground. "Woah, your fast."

"Your weak, now that we have concluded this. Why the hell did you sprain your ankle?" Rorschach growled helping me stand back up on my feet before knocking my feet out from under me and carrying me bridal style.

"Uh, because I'm... clumsy?" I guessed, not really sure how to answer the somewhat random question. He sighed and broke out into a run, making me yelp and shift closer to him. "Why are you running?" I asked, what if we fell? I would have a major face-plant!

"They're on our trail," Rorschach answered, my face twisted in confusion and I looked over his shoulder to see cops round the corner just as we turned one.

"I think they saw us." I whispered, sure my voice would echo if I was too loud. He sighed, his shoes echoing in the alley as he ran down the alley. I realized the stupidity of my words and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry..."

"Hurm," He grunted, my eye twitched but I was okay with him not answering, knowing that if Daniel was here he would be talking.

After running a couple blocks he slowed to a slow jog. It was just a little faster than speed walk.

"So how long are you going to carry me for?" I asked.

He was breathing heavily and I started to feel bad, I don't like causing discomfort with people, well unless you are my parents and then I have to do everything to make you want to give me up.

I put a hand on his shoulder, "I think we need to take a-"

Rorschach cut me off. "No time, they'll catch up, stick to alleyways-" This time I cut him off.

"No, we're resting. Stop running." I demanded. He stopped running and instantly set me down so I was leaning on the wall. I knew he was glad for my forcefulness and was just too 'manly' to admit it, but I didn't mind. I had felt his heartbeat - not intentionally - and it had been beating way too fast to be anywhere near healthy.

A short pause and then Rorschach started to get up again, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, not knowing I had pulled him down closer to me than before. "Longer," I stated. He sighed and tried to calm down his breathing, but to no avail, it was like he was hyperventilating. "You still need to catch your breath." He shook his head and glanced at the other end of the alley.

"I live right there." He pointed down the alley and I turned my head to see where he was pointing. It looked like a rat infested hotel, corners and random places of the wall were peeling off showing the red brick underneath the dark green paint, the door to the entrance was broken and tilted. My face scrunched up and he chuckled. "Looks better in the inside than out, trust me." Then I was again in his arms and going toward the eerie looking building.

"Put me down! I can walk." I insisted, giving him an angry look.

He panted for a moment before he gave me a look. "We have already tried this." He informed.

"Well," I paused, before grumbling, "Fine." He nodded, and broke out of the alley, going straight across the street quickly, and opening his door one handed. How he kept me up I'll never know.

I looked inside, and hummed. "See, not that bad."

There was a hallway right in front of the door that lead to a door at the end of the hall that might have been a bedroom, and a bathroom, then to our right was a living room with a black couch, small wooden table and a shelf full of books. Connected to the living room was the kitchen. It was dark and didn't seem to get used that much.

"No it's not. Small though..." I said observantly.

"I don't need much room." He answered bluntly, walking in, kicking the door shut and dumping me on the couch. I nodded, understanding. At least I know why the door looked smashed.

"Alright..." I trailed off. "Sorry to trouble you." I added hearing him still breathing heavily.

He grunted, not really caring, which made me feel worse, and kind of awkward. He walked off to do his own thing and I sat there awkwardly on his couch wondering what I should do. I didn't want to touch his stuff, not because it looked like it would break if I did, but just because the things around me looked untouched for a long time and I don't really think I had the right to be the one to break that pattern.

He wandered back in with a coke and handed it to me. I starred the can in my hands then at Rorschach, then back at the can. He sighed.

"Didn't do anything to it," Rorschach muttered, wiping out a remote that I had never seen before and flipping on the TV. He plopped down on the couch next to me and surfed through the channels until he came to the news.

My soda completely forgotten, I leaned forward. Realizing that my face was plastered on the side.

I felt my mouth fall open at the news man's story, "-the man says she fled as soon as she got down into the alley after she pushed a doctor out of a window. The man's name was Dr. Rybeck, he was just starting that day and it seemed that he just wanted her to calm down. Her doctor said as well as her parents, that she was mentally unstable, considering the head damage she had when officials found her downtown only a week before. Her mother says she feels no sympathy for her daughter, even when her sister had died months before. Teachers at her school say they noticed a change in her after the accident-"

"Accident?" I yelled, "She fucking killed herself!" This outburst made Rorschach glance at me. I didn't care though. How could they get their facts so wrong?!

"-though, her teachers seem to be bothered slightly by the fact that she would ever think about murdering someone," My math teacher's face flashed on the screen.

"She never led anyone to think she would hurt another. Her sister was the dark one, she was the 'good' one," she explained. I frowned, feeling Rorschach staring at me.

"Alice, wasn't dark. She was deep," I muttered, watching more teachers say positive things about me and negative things about Alice. "You didn't even know her," I muttered darkly to the screen.

The new news lady then appeared at her desk. "Wow, I can't believe that. Sad story; I can't believe that a twelve year old could do so much damage. Oh, and her parents," The woman sighed, shaking her head, then looked at the camera. "Later tonight we'll tell you more about things moms need to know."

A commercial flicked to the screen, ridding me of the horrible station.

"You had a sister?" Rorschach asked.

"Yep, Alice. She was great. She was the only one that stayed by my side throughout the years. She was the only one that knew me inside and out...though I didn't know her very well. She never told me anything. I know she was just protecting me. I knew that she would defy mother when I wasn't there. She was a little cocky bitch, but I loved her."

"Hm, interesting. You don't seem like her at all. Didn't even look alike."

"That was me and my mother."

"Oh, she's short."

"Yeah, don't forget bossy, and bitchy."

"Stop cussing."

"Sorry."

He nodded, and gave me the remote, "Watch what you want." He said kindly, leaving the room, then walking out the door and slamming it behind him. I felt a little better now that he was gone, but where did he go?

I looked at the door for a moment, then looked at the coke in my hand. I popped open the lid and took a small sip, just to make sure he didn't add anything. It tasted fine...

I flipped through the channels, not really seeing anything other than the news. I glared as the news popped on AGAIN. With a sigh I gave up and just forced myself watch the news. I couldn't be the only thing it was talking about.

"So, how do you explain how a girl, with severe brain damage, got out of a hospital AND killed a doctor?" The news woman asked. I groaned, but continued to watch anyway, my eyes widening when my old doctor came into view.

"Well, being as unstable as she is, we didn't want to get too close," he started, making me scoff. "She was threatening us with a piece of glass, so we weren't going to test her. She then grabbed the young man and forced him on the ledge. While doing so she was yelling for him to jump off and on to the fire escape 10 ft away." My doctor continued his lies. "When he started to say he wouldn't I guess she got angry and just shoved him off." The doctor had fake tears well up in his eyes. "Excuse me," was all he said before walking away from the newscaster holding the microphone.

The newscaster turned back to the camera, "Back to you," she said before it flashed to another frame of my face with a snippet of film of my mother telling the camera lies about me. How I smoked weed, drank, didn't do my homework, and she even teared up when talking about Alice, saying how I got my attitude from her. Then she went into detail about how Alice was rude, violent, and had beat her many times for not listening to what she wanted her to do. All and all it was just lies that spilled from her mouth. Then a question popped up that made me stare at the screen with amazement.

"Miss, would you explain why we have footage of you beating your daughter?" My moms eyes hardened as the microphone was put back into her face.

"She deserved it, I have only slapped her that way two times in her life, once when she-" Mother paused, eyes casting downward. "When she first started smoking weed with her high school friends," The saddest thing was, was that I was in middle school, and I had yet to make a single friend even in my grade level, because to kids my age I'm a fucking geek, but to kids younger, I'm fucking superhero. "-and when she tried to stab me with a butcher knife from the cabinet." I gaped at the screen, I never knew we had butcher knives in our cabinet, why was I never told?

"Maybe it was the fact Alice would have found out and stabbed her..." I mused, smiling a bit. "Ah, my sweet Alice. I will join you in hell, after all won't I?" I smiled at the thought of seeing Alice again, even with paying the price of going to hell. It was worth it.

"So you have beaten your daughter?" The lady asked, when the microphone went back up to my mother she said nothing, and so the newscaster took the microphone back to her, "Miss, we only have a certain amount of time, please answer the question."

My mind began to wander back to the doctor's story. If the news casters already had footage of the scene where she slapped me, then why didn't they have my really escape? Did they possibly have a different time when she beat me? I thought back to my times at home with Alice or Katie - my best friend. She had always loved being a nerd with me. She was only a grade younger and had the best blonde hair in the world. It was soft and beautiful. She had warm chocolate eyes that screamed friendly. but since she was a geek, no one liked her but me. Alice liked her too, but decided not to get involved with other humans other than Daniel or I. Since Katie always had her camera she might have given the footage. That would be the only answer that would make sense. Other than that, if the police had gotten the footage of my mother beating me, then they would already have the answer.

My mother was again silent so the newscaster sighed and had the camera face back on her. "Don't worry New York, we will inform you with part two: Dad's side. Back to you," And so the screen flashed on with the regular commentary people and they made their comments on the subject before the meteorologist came on to tell the weather over the week.

I clicked off the TV and sighed while I leaned back on the couch and sipped the coke, letting the refreshingly cold acidic liquid flow down my throat. I don't really what to think about that video, so far we were going to have rain over the next week, non stop.

"Yay, rain," I commented boredly, holding up my glass to toast to the black screened TV. I smiled, "And to my shit brained mother!"

I chuckled as I gulped down the drink.

"I wonder what dad will have to say about it..." I wondered, looking up thoughtfully.

I sighed and pressed the power button for the TV.

"There's only one way to find out."

I pulled the can up to my lips for another drink when the front door banged open, making me jump, and I looked back, not seeing anyone. After a moments hesitation I hummed and stood up, stepping closer to the door, wondering who was there. And if someone was there what would I do? This wasn't my house, so I wasn't exactly sure I had the power to send anyone home. Then there was the fact that I shouldn't be letting my face be seen in public. Who knows it could be the po-po.

I heard the TV switch to a weather alert, and I glanced back at it.

"Severe weather has swept over the New York area, be sure to make sure your windows are secure and doors are locked. Winds speed is up to 10mph, beware of possible hail." I stared at the screen. I don't think that would be possible.

Then a thunder clap rumbled loudly in the sky, causing me to stare at the sky blankly.

"Stupid thunder." I muttered. "Come and get me!" There was another thunderclap and I laughed like a maniac, clutching my sides dramatically. I got to my knees and looked up at the ceiling! "Hahaha!"

"What are you doing?" I stopped being dramatic and stood up, acting like nothing happened, and I had been standing here the whole time.

"Nothing, see?" I tried lamely. Rorschach tilted his head to the side a little with a 'huh'. I smiled, sitting down on the couch quickly. "Oh yeah, my mom says I do drugs, and drink. I mean, I think I would if it didn't taste like shi- crap and smell terrible. Not to mention it must be horrible to put stuff that smells so bad in your body, right?" I looked back at him to see him shrug.

"I guess." He looked at me then the door. "Why was the door open?" He closed the door just as rain started to fall.

"I don't know. I think it opened on its own."

'Though, that wouldn't surprise me seeing that it's all smashed up at the corners like that,' I thought as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Hum." He grunted, looking around, like for something or someone, but I ignored it.

"They say my dad is going to now say what a terrible child I was," I snickered. "My teachers give a heartwarming story that makes me seem innocent, and my parents make me seem more than guilty."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, sad really. I never liked my mother, but I adored my teachers." I shrugged, "They were always there for me, mom? Well when I was on my per... uh, bad example." I racked my brain for more examples. "Uh, when we went to Washington on a field trip to this one circus fair and it costed almost all of my personal money, but I went anyway." Rorschach leaned casually on the wall, hands crossed over his chest, full attention on me. "And when I asked my mom about it she said she wouldn't pay for anything, but my Com. Arts teacher gave me some money so I could buy something to drink." I nodded... confirming the story then I smiled over at Rorschach.

"Hurm, Com. Arts teacher was a pushover and you took advantage." Rorschach grumbled, I think I heard him... pouting?

"I once snuck into a skating rink and they never noticed, not at all." I laughed. "Alice and Daniel had come with me and they showed me how to sneak in, Alice had apparently taught Daniel to do it before me." The thought of Daniel landing on this one older girl, I think her name was Laurie, made me laugh again. "H-he," I was laughing so hard I could barely speak, so I cleared my throat anyway. "Sorry, nevermind, its a stupid story..." I said shaking my head.

Rorschach shrugged, "Got nothing better to do."

"I have a better one to tell you, if you want to hear it," I offered.

He shrugged, and so I began my story which led to another and another before I was laughing too hard to say anything coherent and I even got Rorschach into a chuckling while he had shifted to leaning on his forearms over the back of the couch.

I guess I had missed when he moved from laughing so hard, but I seemed to tickle some funny bone, if he had one at all.

A thought made my laughing die down to an annoyed 'heh', making Rorschach stare at me. "Makes my mother sound kind of kind. She tried, but she was a bitch. I believe in mental illness. You aren't sick if you think differently from people, or see things that others can't."

He grunted in agreement and turned his head to peer at the kitchen clock, staring at it. I looked as well, curious to see the time. The numbers were a little hard to see from this far away without my glasses but I could tell it said: 11:39. I narrowed my eyes at said clock and sighed.

"So, I am kind of tired," I said bluntly. "I'll take couch," I offered, he shook his head.

"You can take my room, I barely use it anyway." I sighed, not really wanting to argue about it.

"Okay," I started awkwardly. "If you insist." I stood up and stretched, looking around. Then I walked down the hallway and, luckily, found his bedroom at the end of the hallway next to the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 7

_Like I said, people who are really my closest friends. I know we, uh, haven't met before, but this... This story is ours! oh and finished, we just have to post the chapters, and entries. :) Excited? I kind of want to get this over with... We are already almost halfway through. Yay! How are you not already jumping for joy? It's almost over, but I have to assure you we have already started the next book. :) I hope you like this story and I would really wish that you people would mind enough to leave comments. This is story is about 25% of my life, and I am very busy girl. I want feedback that is honest so I can build off of fanfiction, not just go on here thinking I'm writing not that bad I must be doing something right! Please, don't let that happen, or let me think those thoughts if they aren't true._

_-Riri_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

The Irene sighed as she shimmied back to the front of the class just as the bell rang. "Okay everyone, shut up or I will stuff some very unsafe things down that hole you call a thraot," she threatened, sitting down in the same seat she had sat in daily as they class, for once, sat and listened. The story itself was amusing, and they were they only hour that had her. It made Jenny pleased that Irene almost always talked to her after class.

"Any questions before I begin?" Irene prompted, scanning the class.

The whole class raised their hands. Some were more energetic about it, others were putting them up then down, not sure. A smiled curled on Irenes lips and she giggled once, giddy at the fact that her story could get this kind of reaction out of kids. _High school kids._

"Okay," She started slowly. "You in the back, talk-a-holic."

The boy scoffed, straightening up and giving the woman a sharp look. "So does this Rawr-sock guy and you hook up." Irene sighed.

"You will have to let me read to find out, won't you." She answered smugly. "Ummm, you, Jenny."  
Jenny winked at her, a smug smile on her face. "Is this the Rorschach. The vigilante? The one who died trying to interfere with Veidt Enterprises? You know, that one?" Jenny looked like she had a fire start in her eyes. "I have done so much research on that guy, it's not even funny. He's my hero! I found online that it took seven cops to restrain him! Did you know that he had blue eyes? How exotic is that?" She beamed at Irene, making said woman laugh.

"Yes, it is him, and yes, every exotic. He was my hero as well. People just didn't get him. They only saw what they wanted to see. He has changed though, and I'm glad you did your research." Jenny only nodded, proud of herself that her question was a good one.

Someone scoffed, "Nerd."

Jenny gave the other side of the class a dark look, making all of the kids flinch.

"Was I just called a nerd for having a guy who should be elected president, my hero? Screw you all."

Irene laughed loudly in front of the class, drawing their attention and yet again, stumping them. Why was she laughing? Was she making fun of Jenny with the rest of the class?

"Jenny, sweetie," She snickered. "The world would explode with him as president, and he's not much for power, anyway. Plus, for someone who has been to jail so many times, I don't think it's possible."

Jenny pouted, "He's my hero, I have a right my opinion."

"Well, let me share some facts." Irene said, with a wave of her brow.

The class nodded and so she began again, "March 24th, 1967..."


	9. Chapter 8

**Entry #6**

**March 24th 1967  
**

I yawned, sitting up and stretching. I looked around, taking in my surroundings.

I was in Rorschach's bed with his dresser right in front of me, his closet door clung to the right corner of the room, and a nightstand sat right next to the side of his bed, supporting a lamp and a clock.

Other than that there was nothing really in his room at all - even clothes.

I yawned again and sleepily looked at the clock. It was 10:49. If I would still be going to school, then I would be extremely late. I laid back down, going back to sleep.

I don't know how much longer it was before I heard, "Get up."

I sighed, sitting up. I rubbed my temple and looked at the clock. It was 10:54. How evil.

"I'm up," I mumbled tiredly. I yawned and groaned a little.

"How can you be so tired?" he asked, incredulously. I shrugged, giving him a small smile.

"Clearly, it takes talent." I smirked and he shook his head.

"More like none at at all."

I hummed. "Well, then you should be tired as well."

"But I'm not, so that says something."

"Not really, and is there a reason you're stooping to my level? Stop fighting with me, I always win."

"Sure." He said with (possibly) an eye roll. He left the room and I stood out of bed, straightening my clothes.

I smiled, trying to brighten up my mood, but that wasn't working so I just faked it, not really caring anymore.

I walked out of the room, my feet patting loudly on the wood floor as I walking down the hall, and into the living room. I plopped down on the couch, closing my eyes.

I heard Rorschach sigh in annoyance. I forced my eyes open. "I'm up..." I said sadly, leaning my head against the armrest. "I have been, for about three minutes." I clarified, smiling proudly, my eyes still open.

"No, wake up. Daniel says you can go back," he said, though there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice. I shot up, suddenly fully awake.

"Really? I can go back?" I cheered. He narrowed his eyes and nodded once. "Yay! I missed him." I frowned quickly, abruptly stopping my actions. "I also hate hiding from them."

He hummed. "I hate you in my home," he joked. I laughed bitterly.

"Well, I'm sorry I was such a bother," I retorted sarcastically.

"You should be."

"I just admitted I was, what more do you want?"

"I don't know, you to leave?"

"That sounds like a great idea, just lead me to the nearest door."

He sighed. "The nearest door would be the one that you open every five seconds to respond, so I think you need to lock that one."

I raised an eyebrow. I feigned hurt and spoke as if appalled, "Are you saying I talk too much?"

"Don't put words in my mouth."

I squinted at him. "Wouldn't dream of it."

He chuckled and pointed to the front door.

"It's a good thing cops don't come around here anymore. I think it's safe if you go on your own, but I need to see Daniel. So, I'll come as well."

I smiled at him. "You don't have to make an excuse. You can just say you don't want me getting hurt."

"You get hurt too easily. It's really annoying."

"Yeah, just go with it."

"Never compromise."

"Never said compromise. Don't put words in my mouth."

"Heh," He grunted. "Wouldn't dream of it," he mocked. I smirked.

"It's a good thing I taught you sarcasm."

"Sure, like it wasn't me teaching you."

"Well, because it wasn't."

"Good thing you learn fast."

"There's a reason teachers love me."

We bickered back and forth while I gathered my stuff Rorschach had got for me over the weeks from Daniel and we left. We were going to Daniel's. We stopped bickering in our playful sarcastic ways when I entered the house to find Daniel just sitting on his couch, he rolled his head back and smiled at me. I gasped and squealed, a flood of pure happiness coming over me. I turned and hit Rorschach in the chest with my soft bag and let go of it, hoping he would carry it and lunged for Daniel. I smothered him in a loving hug and squealed again.

"You have no idea how awful it is to spend a week with him, all he does is disappear and he barely said anything!" I cried. Daniel chuckled.

"You have no idea how annoying it is to hear her voice 24/7, so why would I not try to disappear when I could," Rorschach grumbled dropping my stuff next to me on the couch. He stuck his hand out and Dan sighed.

"How much did she cost?" Daniel asked. Rorschach gave him a number that didn't seem right in my ears, but maybe he was just being nice, or greedy... I wasn't quite sure, but either way I don't like people paying for me.

"I could pay for it," I insisted.

"Really and how is that?" Daniel asked, handing over the money to Rorschach.

I looked around and then sighed, "I have money, and you know grandma taught me where to keep it... so it's safe." Daniel's mouth turned into an 'o' shape and he nodded.

"I understand, though how much do you have?" He wondered, raising his eyebrow a little. Rorschach seemed to tune us out, not really interested in our fiances.

"Three hundred dollars. Alice gave me hers when she left, but I'm not sure how much she had. I think it was around three or four hundred." He nodded, seeming to accept the fact I could get money.

"So how much now?" He asked.

I tilted my head to the side doing the math quickly in my head. "About... seven hundred dollars..." I hummed.

"That's a lot how did she get it?" Daniel asked. I smiled.

"She had a job, me, I was too lazy. The people down the street always needed help with babysitting, yard work, you know that stuff. The stuff I hated doing and refused to do. I just really helped kids get 'A's by tutoring them. They still called me a geek, but I called them idiots. Worked out well, anyway." Daniel smiled.

"I always knew you were a geek," Daniel cooed, hitting my arm, and then ruffling my hair. "It must run in the family."

I shrugged. "No, I'm just smart. You have a bad case of nerd." I nodded and patted his shoulder. He pouted.

"My nerdiness got me a job," he bragged.

I scoffed. "So...?" I couldn't think of any witty insult to throw at him, so I just let it go, while Daniel laughed, knowing he won.

"Speaking of work, guess who's file I have this time," Rorschach muttered.

Daniel's eyes narrowed and he took the file from Rorschach. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at the file. Where had that come from?!

Daniel opened it up. He read the top of it and growled. He let it face me and I face palmed. The paper had my name and then a picture of Alice.

"Are you fucking serious?" I snapped. Daniel sighed.

"That's not even funny. That's just wrong. I hope they know they got the picture wrong."

I shook my head and pointed at the picture. "Rorschach, that's my sister," I informed, looking up at said man. He grunted and took the file back looking at the picture.

"You look the same."

"Well, she was my identical twin," I said smartly. "Though I never saw the resemblance."

Daniel scoffed. "The only real difference between you two was the fact your personalities were screwed up and extremely different."

I narrowed my eyes and looked at Daniel. "Are you calling us screwed up children."

"Well think about how you grew up..."

"Shut up," I muttered. I snatched the file from Rorschach, saying sorry at the same time and skimmed over it. I gasped. "I'm not 169 pounds!" I looked down at myself, appalled. "Where the heck would all of that weight come from anyway!" Daniel snickered then broke into deep chuckles.

"Only you would care enough about your appearance to worry about that." He laughed. I snapped my eyes up at him.

"So would Alice, if they were this off, then yeah, she would be pissed as well. I mean seriously, what the hell?"

"Stop cussing," Rorschach ordered dully. I nodded once and looked back over the file.

"Do I really have hazel eyes? I thought they were green..." I looked over at Daniel and made my eyes wide. "Well?" He leaned away, kind of uncomfortable and nodded.

"They're hazel." I stopped instantly, not caring about how random my actions had been, and shrugged.

"I never knew."

I heard Rorschach sigh as he sat down next to me.

"So now what?" the masked one asked, looking at Daniel. Daniel opened his mouth to speak then closed it.

I looked back and forth at them. "You're not going to turn me in now are you?" I asked, glancing at them both.

"Really?" Daniel asked. Then he looked at Rorschach, "How much money would be get-"

I scoffed and punched Daniel in the gut, "Jerk!" I huffed, then I glared at Rorschach; he snorted and smacked me in the back of the head, making me pout. "Child abuse from an asshole!" I fake cried frowning childishly.

There was an eerie pause for a second, before I heard Rorschach growl a little. I yelped and hopped off the couch as Rorschach lunged at me. "AHH!" I screamed. He was not seriously going to hit me was - nevermind!

I shot off down the hallway, and into the kitchen, "Irene!" I heard Rorschach growl, with adrenaline on my side I flew to the cabinet-like-door and flung it open, flying down the stairs, taking two at a time, and past the now completely finished Archimedes, oohing a little, then snapping out of my childish amazement. I was just about to hop down on the railroad tracks when someone - I don't want to know who! - grabbed my arm and yanked me back. I grunted as I landed on my ass at the feet of an angry Rorschach, he was cracking his knuckles and shaking his head a little.

'I DIDN'T MEANT TO HURT HIS FEELINGS! IT WAS A JOKE!' I thought in a panic.

My heart pounded in my ears, I wonder if he could hear my heartbeat. "Uh.." I looked from side to side, not sure what to say. I felt a familiar panic, and said what I told my Dad when he would try to hit me, "I love you?" A deep growl emitted from Rorschach and I yelped. "I'll take it you don't feel the same way!" I yelled, laughing a little - of course he didn't - as I sprung up and started to run again, Rorschach tried to come back after me but I tipped a chair over and he tripped over it. I used the advantage to run back up the stairs and slam the door behind me. I stopped and locked the door.

I greedily sucked in my breath and jumped when Daniel's voice hit my ears, "That is something you deserved," he said, nonchalantly leaning against the frame of the door; I looked up to glare at him. He put his hands out in front of him. He whispered, "I'm just saying..."

I stood up straight and sighed, "Well then just shut up," I muttered as I brush past him. I smirked when I heard the door handle shake and then a bang on the door. I snorted and called, "Sorry, would you like in? I was trying not to be killed..." I walked up the stairs, looking over my shoulder just to make sure there wasn't some masked guy trying to suddenly coming up the stairs to hurt me. I heard Daniel sighed and before I lost vision of him, he went farther into the kitchen and then was out of my sight.

I trudged up the stairs and filed off to my room, opening and closing the door behind me, making sure to lock it, I hopped on the old mattress and happily breathed in the scent of the room. My window looked over the street, something I wasn't fond of, yet didn't really care for either. It let in unnecessary light that I didn't like, too.

There was and angry mumble of commotion downstairs, but I knew that Rorschach wouldn't hit a girl for name-calling, would he? He was pissed. He just needed to calm down. Maybe we should just stick to 'vertically challenged'.

I chuckled to myself a little, giving myself way too much praise for escaping that. I was musing over my escape and about seeing Rorschach trip over a chair, I giggled at the thought. Well I was giggling until Rorschach threw open my door and marched over to me. My breath caught in my throat as he stood in front of me.

"Uh, h-" I was cut off.

Rorschach grabbed my wrist, yanking me to my feet. He loosened his grip as he began to pull me out of my room and toward the steps. "We aren't going to turn you in," he started, his voice was less gravely, so I think he calmed down a bit. "But you will have to start to wear a... costume... and you will now be under the protection of the Watchmen." This part of what he said held hints of uncertainty and he looked uncomfortable with the idea, or maybe it was because he was touching me. "I don't like idea, but Daniel needs you to stay out of jail. i don't see why. It's not that bad. People there don't exactly pick on fat kids."

"I'm not fat!"

"Heh-heh," he taunted, shaking his head a little.

"Whatever... Protection? By all of you?" I asked puzzled by this. When had they discussed this? In the five minutes of me being up here?

"There's only six of us, and, Silk Specter wants to meet you. Something about another girl being around seems to...excite her. And not everyone's happy about it either, but they can tell the story's fake."

I nodded, still a little confused. "Who's Silk Specter?"

"The only other girl," he mumbled. "Plus, other's said in payment, you have to also work for the team - whenever they need a partner." I felt my eyes widen.

"I'm terrible at fighting."

"Not terrible, you just don't know how, and I have to teach you," he muttered, obviously not happy about that.

"Sorry," I whispered as he yanked me down the stairs and into the living room.

"Don't mention it."

Daniel smiled at me. "I'll help, promise. You can use some of the things I make, and I'll show you how to make them. It won't be that bad."

I frowned. "It has always been worse than expected when you say that," I deadpanned.

Daniel shrugged. "Who's faults that?"

"Yours." I snapped.

Daniel sighed, "It's always my fault."

I glared at him then looked at Rorschach. "What would I do anyway?"

He shrugged. "Depends on who you get. Daniel and I work on the gangs. I'm not sure what everyone else does."

"Alright..." I said awkwardly. I looked at Rorschach hand that was still gripping my wrist and hummed. He glanced down and let go as if it burned him.

'Men...' I thought mentally rolling my eyes.


	10. Chapter 9

_Gah, I just hate how short these chapters are. I really do. I want to make them longer, but that just takes...well inspiration I don't have. What kind of conversing would they have if they just want to read, like you guys? *hint hint* So, if ya got any ides for that then let me know. Private message us, or leave a comment. Wait, we like comments so leave plenty of those, would ya? Hehe, well bye-bye. Till the next entry. Which will be later today. Maybe right after this one. Lots of updates today cuz we finished this story. Now we have to post it._

_-Riri/Nichole_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

Jenny raised her hand, glaring at Irene. Irene corked an eyebrow, "Yes, Jenny?"

"Mrs. Vedit, how is it possible for someone to be under the Watchmen's Protection?" Jenny asked quickly, leaning forward in her seat, trying to not miss anything.

Irene smiled and said, "I have no idea."

Talk-a-holic scoffed and shouted out, "You have to have some clue! What was it like?"

Irene winced, "It was terrible at first."

"How?"

"Well, Silk Spectre needed me in the beginning, and her fighting skills were kind of... not my thing."

"That dosen't make sense!" Someone yelled.

Jenny snapped her head in their direction, "Yes it does, it means she was seductive, so shut up and raise your hand next time."

"And who made you the boss of us?"

Jenny rolled her eyes and looked back to Irene, ready for her to go on.

"I did," Irene cut in, giving the boy an icy glare. "so shut up and listen. Good question though, Jenny," Irene said, then got back to her book. "Since we have more time, why don't we try to start another entry?" The class nodded. "Alright then... April 22nd, 1968..."


	11. Chapter 10

_THIS IS THE LAST ENTRY! Hahahahaha. No, not really, but in the next story there will be little entries. It jumps back to the the 1970s? And is in Irene's POV. So instead of entries, we just see life threw her eyes, because there is no other journals until years later, but there will only be entries in there because she still writes them, she just doesn't have the journal. So why not fill the gap?_

_So I guess I didn't get this to you later that day...or year...SORRY! Just be glad I didn't give you this chapter without editing. Gah. It was just just nothing be errors. That is why it's changed, and well...much better written. ;)_

_Yay! I am just glad that this story is finally over. I haven't been on here in a while so of course you guys haven't gotten an update for a while. And if you have any problems with anything, or everything, PM to me. This story is now mostly mine... -_- But don't feel discouraged, I wrote most of this anyway. QOD216 just guided and made things better in a way. I hope you guys leave reviews and tell me what I need to work on. I really want to become a better writer, so be honest. Don't cherry coat. I can handle harsh comments, and I expect it. If I don't get any thought, that would be awesome. Heh, now I'm rambling. Just carry on with the story. Don't let me bother you anymore.  
_

_-Nichole._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**April 27nd, 1968**

I walked out of the bathroom in the outfit that I had found with my name sticky noted to it. Not really revealing at all, but dirty. I felt a little dirty wearing it, but I didn't know exactly why I needed it on in the first place, so I put it on. I now wore black tights, a sleek dark purple corset with black lace in the center of it, exposing some skin, but not a lot. Luckily I had just enough boob to fill the breast portion so it didn't clash. The lace was in a floral pattern with flowers I couldn't identify. I had a black layered mesh skirt and dull black heels with sparkles on the sides. A masquerade mask cover my face, from my forehead to my nose and purple, fingerless lace gloves covered my hands.

'Jeez, someone likes lace on women.' I thought when I had looked in the mirror only minutes ago.

I looked around at the people who minded their own business, running around, marching up stairs, or waiting for an elevator.

Funny how this hotel worked. There was a party going on down the hall, yet so many people didn't attend. Interesting. I scanned over the tables near the door and found the guy I was looking for. I walked over slowly, not sure if I should bother him, even though, for right now we were partners. I stopped on the other side of the table, eyeing him.

"So... you're the Comedian? You don't look very funny..." I trailed off as the guy with the huge build and the cigar looked up from his magazine on guns and study me.

It was a moment before he replied, "You're the new recruit." He snorted. "You know you dropped our standards by at least 3 points? This isn't a game for little barbie dolls like you, kid."

"Interesting, considering Barbie's blonde," I countered. He snickered.

"You have wit, I'll give you that." He took a swig from a thin rectangular object that I never noticed before. From the thick stench I could tell that it was alcohol, he saw me eyeing the bottle and stuck it out, my face filled with disgust.

"No thank you." I lightly shoved the bottle to back him and he rolled his eyes.

"You are such a goody-two shoes," he muttered. I scowled but then smirked.

"And you're a comedian? I'm not sensing the jokes, or maybe the joke is that you have no humor whatsoever?" I rose an eyebrow and the comedian stopped, mid-drink, to give me a glare. I smiled, "So I got it right?" I asked, smiling brightly at him.

"Hm, my jokes aren't kid appropriate," he said snobbishly. I shrugged.

"Fine by me."

He paused for a moment, giving me a 'the hell?' look. Then shook his head.

"Heh, lets get going," he ordered standing up and throwing the magazine behind him. I furrowed my eyebrows and moved around him to pick it up, carefully bending my knees so I didn't flash my ass. He kicked my hand. "Leave it."

"No," I retorted. "It doesn't go on the floor."

I swiped it up and let it flop on the table. "Bitch," he growled, shouldering me out of his way, I watched him walk to the hallway that led to the party, and followed him. He turn the corner and ran into Rorschach. "Watch it, pipsqueak," he warned. Rorschach 'hurmed' and moved to the side a little, letting the older man pass. I glared at the Comedian's back.

"Such an asshole." I looked at Rorschach. "Do I really have to go?"

He looked stunned at the sight of me. As if going, 'Who are you?' Then he nodded once, as if uncomfortable by the sight of me, and then disappeared behind the curtain that lead to backstage.

"Wonder what he's doing here anyway..." I thought out loud slowly turning the corner after the Comedian.

Said man was about halfway down the hallway, stopped right in front of the party's entrance. He looked back and snorted.

"I thought you left, Princess," he mocked.

I sighed and said, "Only if I get the honor of being dismissed."

"Heh." He laughed amused. "As if."

I pouted, "Damn it..."

He sighed and motioned to follow him. I jogged a little to catch up with him and when I did he said, "The only reason I need you here is because I need you to look normal, like a girl. So try to be kind. It's a costume party, and he should be easy to spot."

"Who should be easy to spot?" I asked.

"The man in the red suit. I don't know anymore details about him other than that and the fact we_ think_ he killed Samantha-what's-her-face. The cops let her case run cold, even though they had facts on it for awhile, they never put the guy away. So the Watchmen have taken a look at it."

"So... what does he look like?"

"Blonde hair, tall, and blue eyes. Also don't get yourself killed, just try to get him to talk. Find out where he lives, if you can. I shouldn't have to explain this to you. You should know this. But if you can, get us information."

"I do."

"Good." He leaned against the cream colored wall. "Go ahead."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Am I going in alone?" I asked.

He turned his head and studied me. "Yeah, but if you have a brain - use it, and try not to be a fucking bitch to the man. Don't approach him either, let him come to you. Try to stay near the stage." I remembered Rorschach. "The masked fuckers here too. Obviously he didn't trust me to not kill you."

I gasped, and insisted, "I'm not that bad." I pouted after I said it and my shoulders slumped a little. Why is this guy so mean and demanding?

"Sure, now shut up and get in there. If anything goes wrong, then he'll get ya. I have somewhere to be." He started to walked away.

My eyes widened, and I hissed, "Wait!"

"What?" he asked firmly, turning only his head.

"What the hell do I do?" I asked, growing panicky.

'Alone? He's making me go in alone? What would I say?' I thought, feeling my stomach tighten. 'What about this man with the red suit?! What will he do?! And what if there is more than one man in a red suit?!'

"I just told you."

He turned around again and walked down the red carpeted hallway. The soft cream colored walls and mahogany stands that lined against them seemed out of place with the Comedian walking through them. Almost...too fancy.

I sighed in frustration and straightened out the corset. I pulled down my mask a little bit to cover my nose more, then walked to the other side of the hallway, pushing open the door.

I instantly felt awkward walking around the adults. Exposed in a way. How could I tell all of these hyper, crazy women were adults? Simple: body language. They had a sway to their steps. Some grace that girls my age didn't have. They didn't flaunt their bodies, they showed them, and then let the men come to them.

I listened to the jazz music play. The beautiful berry sax rang out, and I smiled a cat like grin. I loved the sax. It was my favorite jazz instrument. "Hm, I just wanna dance! Gah, the sax is that best." I thought aloud. Hey, don't judge. I'm a thirteen year old girl who likes music. _Jazz is the best!_

I hopped into the cloud of dancers and instantly wished I hadn't, because before I knew it I was in a flurry of bright oranges, blues, violets, and reds and swishing, puffing, and extending at me. Somehow me having to dodge them became a game and I realized that the dancers liked the fact that I was try to keep away from them. Assholes. I danced a little though, swaying in and out of them, forcing myself to enjoy this while I could. I was unsupervised, and I didn't have a time limit. Plus this was a party.

I somehow had managed to make it to the edge of the crowd, panting, and fighting for my breath. I couldn't help how annoyed I felt at those pathetic dancers. I didn't need them grind up on me like they did. I don't think I wanted to go back into the crowd this time afraid that if I did, I may never make it out without hitting someone. I sat down at the table in from of me that was vacant. It was round and had a white table cloth over it. Four chairs circled around it, meaning it was meant for people who wanted little company.

"Hey, baby," a man cooed from behind. "You got plans for tonight? We can head back to my place and shake it up a little; would you like that?" I looked around and saw a tall, dark haired, handsome man leaning against a white clothed table with one hand, a drink in the other. He wore an all gold suit with a black rimmed gold eye mask. A smoke hung loosely from his mouth and he smiled a gorgeous smile that was ruined by yellowish teeth.

"Ew..." I muttered in disgust. "Don't you brush your teeth? Shake what up? Whip cream?" I asked, noticing no one was around for him to talk to besides me.

His eyes narrowed and he scoffed. "Of course, baby. Playin clueless and hard to get." He paused and let a smirk tug up the left side of his lips. I respect that."

I cocked an eyebrow, and decided to test my acting skills a little - even if this man disgusted me. "Ya do? Most men run away when they find out I'm not as easy as a terrible pick up line."

He smiled and hissed in a breath. "Burn, babe."

I grunted in disgust as I rolled my eyes. I explained slowly with attitude, "I'm not your babe or baby, my name's Scarlet. Use it. Maybe I'll respect you."

'Wow I'm terrible. At least this guy is falling for it. I wish he wouldn't light my fuse though. I need all the calmness I could muster.'

"I'm the only one that hasn't tried to trample a small one like you, and maybe be nice - yet you treat me with hostility."

"I never asked for your kindness, and have you been watching me? I just got here and I already have a stalker. You know how to make things unpleasant, don't cha?"

He shrugged and sat down next to me; a little too close for comfort. "Possibly, Scarlet, possibly. If I get some more info about you I'm afraid I'll have to ask you on a date. Three minutes and I already know your name. Damn I'm good."

I scoffed, and rolled my eyes again. "I know more men who get me in bed in three minutes. You're just a little off you're game, cupcake."

'Heh, if in bed to sleep is the same thing, then I have at least three people who could do that.' I thought smugly.

"Really? So I'll have to work harder? I have always been one to accept a challenge. But beware, I almost always win."

"It's a good things my number's always contradict then, isn't it?"

He tilted his head to the side, and ordered softly, "Explain."

I stopped to ponder this for a moment. How could I explain it to this douche bag? "Well, if there is a 90% chance for rain in my area, it won't rain. If there is a 90% chance of no rain, it will rain. Get it?"

He nodded. "Interesting, though only time can tell."

"Well, I don't exactly plan on trying to figure you out anytime soon." I scoffed and looked around the room. I string of curiosity went threw me as I noticed most men looked young. I looked at the guy in front of me and rose an eyebrow. "How old are you anyway? Twenty? Twenty four?"

The man laughed. "Twenty eight. What about you?"

I clicked my tongue while scoffing and retorted, "Women never reveal their age."

The man chuckled. He replied sarcastically, "At least you know how to hold a conversation."

"Personally, I'd rather not talk to you," I informed harshly.

"Really? Hm, why? I thought we were having a moment."

I shrugged. "You were; I didn't feel anything. Please go away and weep in a corner or something. I'm not really in the mood for 'men'."

"Well what are you in the mood for?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow and leaning forward.

"Um, food. I'm little hungry. Bad odor has always killed my appetite, though. So that stuff you consuming might just kill me as well."

"Oh, sorry," he muttered, putting out his cigarette and setting his beer on the table, pushing it away.

"Changing for me already? I was kind of hoping you'd go away. Damn," I thought out loud, a small amused smile dancing on my lips.

The man gave me a bitter look, "You really want me gone that bad, don't you?"

"You smell terrible, so yes."

"I have never liked disappointing the women," he started, "but I'm afraid it'll take a little more than that to get rid of me."

"Jesus!" I groaned. "Can't you take the hint to leave me alone?"

"Been there done that. So what do you say? Come to my place. We can talk. Get to know each other."

"Don't get your hopes up, bub. I'm not in the mood for a little fucking. Get the hell away from me. You have exceeded your welcomed stay," I growled. Why is he so hard to shake?

"And if I don't leave now?" He countered.

"If you don't leave now, I'll have to offer you a one way trip to the hospital, asshole," I snapped, scowling at him.

"Aw, I'm hurt. Now, will you drive me to this hospital and be my nurse. It'd make me feel better."

"If I put you there what makes you think I want to help you?"

"My money, power, and this handsome face. What could you not like?"

"The fact you smell so gross. It's so thick too." I groaned in disgust, then smiled. "But if that turns on other girls, be my guest and go get one. I can promise you I'm not here to hook up, or even want to company of a man."

He hummed, "And to hear that from a girl of your...beauty makes me wonder. Why? You have the body, chest, and I like your personality."

"Oh thanks. I'm rejecting you and you comment on my looks. Pig," I spat, glaring at him. I had to admit it was interesting to talk to him, but he made me also want to hit something.

"Rejected? Please. I can tell when a girl is just playing hard to get."

"Really? I just told you I wasn't interested, so why are you still chasing me?"

"I'm not running."

"And I'm not interested. The answer is no. Now leave." I humphed.

"If you don't want to jump to sex, then, let's be friends," he tried, a beg in his tone.

"I don't want any friends at this time." I said gently, telling myself that as well. He seemed to notice that I was doing so and smiled faintly.

"You need someone to bring you up. You seem down. Why don't you come to my place? We can talk. I won't rush things."

"You just want in my pants, so I refuse."

"Don't refuse, I really want to know you. You seem interesting, different."

I pretended to think about it and then shook my head. "Nope, still not appealing."

"Come on-"

"Look. I don't want to right now. Do you want to dance?" I asked, a plan forming to ditch him and then wander around, and try to avoid him the rest of the night.

He perked up and smiled, his hand suddenly on mine and we getting tugged into the crowd of people. I frowned as he dragged me to the floor, his other hand hovering over my stomach, wrapped from behind, ready to pull me close to him. He weaved in and out of people's ways, and was slightly good at avoiding contact, until a group of women wearing neon colors suddenly surrounded us. They fanned over him, quickly pulling me away. I muttered a thanks, but one of them kicked me in the shin as I tried to back away.

"Get your ass over there and protect your man!" she hissed. Her voice was very womanly and her body proved it. Her dress went to her mid thigh, and was neon pink. She had a white cocktail mask with a striped pattern, and for every intersection there was a black jewel dotting it. She had her brown hair pulled tightly to the top of her head, and a brazilian look to her skin, and tone to her voice. She had dark eyes that held power and dominance, but one thing that stood out, was that she was barefoot. I scoffed. She was just another human being.

"He is not my man. Go fight over him like a predator to prey and see if I care. He needs someone else's company," I reasoned.

She huffed and turned away from me, but I felt my eyebrows raise. For a girl who looked like she had power, she gave up quite easily.

'Then again, so do I. I'm getting the fuck out of here. Comedian can work alone on this.'

I turned and made my way to the door that I had came in through and when I tried to open it, it wouldn't bulge. I furrowed my brows and pushed harder, but it did nothing but rattle the door a little. 'Fuck, something's not right. I can feel it.' I tried to pull but it was the same result. I sighed slowly in frustration and anger. I tried to calm myself, but once my fuse was this cose to the bomb, it was waterproof. 'I have a job that the fucking asshole assinged me to alone.' I reminded myself. 'Find the man in red. He's blond...'

I scanned the room silently, trying to keep down my boiling gut, but obviously, it didn't work. This place was a joke. The dance floor was hell and the food was extremely fancy. Plus parties like this were over rated. This was like a get together for the rich, not a party. A party was made for fun, and this seemed more like it was made for a scene. I could see the invitation, "If you don't go, you're a nobody!" God, that would be nice. To be nobody. Then I wouldn't have to be on at least semi alert all of the time.

I looked over again, slowly, my head not moving much in each way as I let my eyes do the work. 'Wow he's - not hard to spot. Damn... He's kind of hot!' He was classy. Red was totally his color, and his blonde hair and blue eyes meant he was a platinum. A platinum blonde. I smiled at the name and then felt my gut drain. Just starring at him made this party worth it. I looked around at the group he had put himself with. It was all men with dark blue suits. The way his face expressions played on his face, and knew he was arguing, slowly losing his patience. He was frowning, ruining his beautiful face of his, but other than that, nothing was really happening.

Well, nothing really happened until someone whispered in my ear. "Hm, someone should pay better attention. He's our job." It was a gruff voice and before I had even registered the wet cloth being pressed to my face. My knees buckled and the man pulled me back into the curtains as gunshots rang out and an array of terror filled screams erupted into the air.

I tried to twist out of the grip the man had on me but the cloth pressed to my face somehow made my moves weak and sluggish. I kicked the man in the crotch and broke away from him only to have a gun put to my head. I looked at the gun and gulped as I heard the click of the chamber load a bullet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rorschach hurrying through the crowd of terrified people. I also noticed that the Comedian, had a shotgun and was shooting away like a lunatic.

'Fucking idiots!' I thought angrily.

The gun pressed deeply into my temple, reminding me that it was there. "Now, you are gonna listen well and good, ya hear?" the gruff voice stated. I could tell he didn't know what he was doing. But it didn't help that I was slowly fading from consciousness to figure out a plan. "You're gonna go in there and when I say, 'go,' you're gonna shoot the blond man with the red suit. Got that." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Shoot him yourself." I slurred hastily, just because I couldn't fight doesn't mean I couldn't talk.

"Really?" he asked like a lunatic. He laughed like one too. "You are going to say that in this position? Hahahahahahaha. Listen, I have a job to do, you have a job to to do. But mine's a little more complicated. I have to kill that man for bounty. He's wanted, and I need the cash, but I don't want the blood on my hands. Also sex toy," his voice got more serious, and I felt my eye twitch at the fact he called me a 'sex toy'. "ya need to learn not to play with the big boys. You're little kicks, they mean nothing. When we are done, I'm going to blow your brains."

I tilted my head to the side a little, the barrel of the gun never leaving it's spot. "Did you mean that in a sexual term? Or are you just going to shoot me. Now, why the hell would I do you dirty work with those odds? I'd rather be shot, dipshit. Oh, and you're not a big boy. A kick to your non existant balls proves it."

"My penis doesn't concern you. Nor do my balls."

"They do if you're going to try to rape me," I whispered in a taunting manner. I felt myself panic a little, but I tried to ignore it by acting as if didn't care. Of course yet again things like rape were dangling right in front of me. I only had two doors: death or rape or possibly fighting back. I tried to looked up into the man's eyes and then I snatched the gun from him and turned, wobbling a bit, as I did so. I was still unstable. "But, I don't feel like having hands touching me right now." I pointed the gun and the man and he jumped. He instantly reached for another gun, but I pointing the gun at his hand, then his head. He stopped and his wide brown eyes danced with panic. I smiled goofily and shook the gun side to side, gesturing the no-no sign. "So, take off that jacket. Take off your shoes and take off your pants."

"Wh-what are you doing? Wh-why am I stripping?" he asked slowly, a nervous sweat breaking on his forehead. Did he really think I was going to shoot him. I hummed and smiled.

'I bet I looked sexy.' I thought mindlessly. I felt a weird tight feeling in my stomach at the thought. 'What the hell did he put over my mouth?'

"If I told you that it would ruin the surprise," I mewed, even though it was really to get his possible weapons away from him.

"Sur-surprise?" He asked, trembling.

I tilted my head to the side and frowned in a teasing manner. "You don't like them? Well I love them."

He noticeably gulped. I took a step forward and then the gun was snatched from my hand. My head snapped up and I look to my left, ready to hit someone. Rorschach's familiar mask made my body freeze. I blinked and then smiled brightly.

"Rorschach!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around him happily. He tensed at the contact but didn't push me off. He seemed stunned for a second.

"Get. Off," he muttered. I beamed at him, but nodded. I released him and then pointed at that man.

"He kidnapped me. I was about to-"

"Shoot him?" Rorschach growled. I shook my head giving him an annoyed glance. Him of all people should know I didn't have the guts to shoot someone.

"No, around him. He's a fucking douchebag, but he doesn't deserve to get shot," I deadpanned. Rorschach hummed and then shot at the man's feet. The idiot jumped and cowered away. "Hey!" I protested, "That was my job."

"Not. Now," Rorschach said firmly. I could tell he was glaring at me, but my mind didn't think anything of it. Just him being a moody asshole. Plus, he said not now, which means I could hug him later.

The man took this distraction to bolt at me. I jumped at his sudden movement. Rorschach clicked his tongue lightly in distaste, and moved in front of me, blocking the man from hitting me. The man raised his arm to punch Rorschach, but my masked hero grabbed the idiot's hand and I heard a nasty snap. I didn't cringe or do anything at the sound. I smiled and watched as he beat up the man in front of me. He was so cute when he was unintentionally being considerate.

Rorschach punched him in the face, his nose exploding, spurting blood on Rorschach's mask. I the blood made my eyes widen and I grabbed Rorschach's arm, stopping him from hitting the man again. "Rorschach," I said softly. "That's enough. I'm fine. Stop beating him up. He just...did a little wrong."

"Held you at gunpoint," Rorschach grumbled.

I raised an eyebrow. "I did the same."

"You had a reason."

I groaned lightly, pulling Rorschach away. I ordered in a stern, yet childish voice, "Knock it off."

He tugged on his arm, not hard enough to rip it away from me, but more like a sign to let go. I just squeezed harder.

"Seriously, calm down," I snapped, scowling at him. Why did he have to get so worked up. Did he really think I couldn't sense his frustration?

His head snapped my way, as if demanding respect because he's the older one. He said firmly, "I'm fine." His voice was actually calmer this time. And that was a good thing. He tugged on his arm again and I hesitantly let go. I stepped back as I did.

"Good, then would you care to explain to me why the Comedian is still shooting people?" I asked, looking at the Comedian shoot a man in the back, the man cried in pain before crumpling to the floor, dead. I tried to keep my look of disgust to myself, but Rorschach saw and turned me around, so I didn't have to look at it.

For the first time in a long time, I felt like crying. 'Why did people have to die?' I thought in a panic. Was the red suited hot guy really worth it?

Rorschach groaned lightly at my deep frown.

"Stop it." Rorschach demanded lightly, trying not to be too harsh. "You know why, so don't pretend that just because he is fancily dressed he isn't bad."

"Yeah, well quit thinking every rich man in a nice suit is evil. Just 'cause he has money doesn't mean he's terrible. Think about it."

Rorschach tensed at that and frowned, a deep and evil frown. He stood there in front of me, but he didn't say anything. We stared at each other, a tension fell over us that was so think it could have been snappable.

"Don't judge before you know what they're like," I scolded lightly, looking away and jogging away from him. I needed to get out of there, the stench of blood was getting to my head.

I was at the other side of the stage when the woman that had snapped at me before ran on to the stags, her bare feet thumping against the wood paneling. I jumped, my eyebrows scrunched together as she gripped my hand and dragged me through the thick, velvety curtains.

I gasped as we suddenly were back into the hallway, and gave the woman an un-trusting stare before I looked back and frowned. That was the passage that Rorschach used to get in.

"Come on, you slow bitch. I saved you. That man is dangerous. I could taste it. I better be getting a fucking thank you," the woman muttered, dragging me out of the building, and still running. I scowled at her words. She had no right to be so rude.

"Where are you taking me?" I growled, trying to rip my hand out of hers, but her iron grip didn't loosen. If anything, it got tighter.

"To a safe place," she assured in a pant. "My place."

I frowned. "Alright, creep. Who are you?"

"Me?" She chuckled. "Well, I'm Elizabeth. But you better call me Eliza. I hate my name."

I hummed and nodded. "Fine Eliza. Where do you live exactly?" I asked, trying to sound naive.

"Honey, child. I wish I could tell you," the woman whispered, her words getting caught in the wind and floating into my ear. My throat constricted when I heard that she called me a kid. I nodded again and successfully ripped my hand from her grasp, making her stop abruptly.

I stopped too and said, "Let's take it slow. Those men back there will protect us. Our masks make us unidentifiable. If we take it slow now and act as if we are close friends, nothing will seem wrong. We just need to play it cool."

The woman smirked, and taunted, "So you're not new to this running from crime thing, huh?"

"No, not really. But if they found me, I think I would have life in jail," I answered, trying to scare her or make her aware of how it's bad to have me around.

The woman's eyes narrowed and she snapped, "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Alice, or in the guy back there's case, Scarlet." I shoved out my hand. "Nice to meet you."

"What's your last name?" Eliza questioned.

"You want my full, real name?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She nodded. "Then give me yours first. I never trust people I don't know. You should know this. Possible gut feeling."

"Yes, but how did you know that wasn't my real name?"

"Gut feeling."

"Ah, well the names Gabriel. Close friends call me Gabby."

I smiled as she gripped my hand.

"Mine is Irene. Kind of ugly, but it's mine, so I would like to keep it that way," I supplied confidently.

"Oh you. The girl my old boss wants dead. Pleasure to meet you," Gabby informed.

I laughed dryly and said, "Well, good luck trying. I have people watching out for me twenty four seven." Okay, so it was a streach of the truth. I wasn't being guarded that much. More like people knew where I was.

Gabby giggled and pulled me closer to her. "Great! I'm so excited to have people watching me now. I like challenges, but I'd rather keep my privacy."

I shook my head. "I know." I paused, and removed her arms. "So, who hired you?"

"Silk Specter, obviously. She doesn't like you around all of those men. Hold on a sec." She pulled out the gun from her breast. "Ah, much better. The feel they can breath." She rubbed her 'girls' and sighed contentedly. I rose an eyebrow at her behavior, not agreeing with the public act of touching her breast.

"Let's get to your house. I think my head is starting to get to me," I announced awkwardly, trying to get moving so we weren't around a lot of people if this woman got worse.

"Oh, well we are almost there. So yay." She turned and started walking, but I looked over the crowd of people next to me, around me. It wasn't as bad as other places, but it was crowded.

"How the hell did no one see her gun?" I mumbled, squinting at the groups of people around me. I looked down and frowned at my outfit. It probably wasn't a good idea to wear it around, but then I looked up. I looked around for someone - anyone - like me, just like I had that one night, a year ago. The night a lot of bad things started happening.

I blinked, meeting familiar blue eyes.

I felt my face heat at the sight of the man in the red suit. He was so gorgeous. So...breathtaking. He smiled at me, as if I was an old friend. I felt the cave of my mouth turn dry and I nodded to him, flashing him a small smile. This eyes twinkled as I did so, and I felt my face heat even more.

What is he doing here?

A knot tied my gut and lungs together and I almost felt as if I knew this man. I felt something in his gaze. Possessiveness? A warning to be careful? Compassion? Respect? I felt my forced smile turn genuine. I waved and mouthed, hi. He narrowed his eyes slightly, but nodded and then turned.

I frowned as he retreated away from me, the spark of 'I know you' lingering in his glance. I felt my body tug in his direction, but I stopped myself and pulled all of myself back together. I wasn't about to follow a hot stranger. I had more self respect and will power than that.

"Coming?" Gabby called. I glanced over at her. She was about ten feet away, a hand on her hip, frowning at me. I nodded and strutted to her side. "I'll take that as a yes," she mocked, noticing my beaming self.

I nodded. "Of course."


	12. Chapter 11

_This is the last chapter. Yay! The next book will have to wait awhile. As you cna tell, I started some other stories... I'm really bad at shoving to much on my plate at once... :/ But oh well... Enjoy if you can._

_-Nichole_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

Jenny gapped at Irene and she snapped the book shut. "The book can't end there! What happened?" she yelled.

Irene shrugged and said, "It might continue. I though it is was all in this book. Hm, I might have any other journal. Good thing it's Friday. I'll go home and search for some more journals."

"You better, granny. You can't just stop it here," a different kid cried in the back.

Irene rolled her eyes at the blonde haired boy, "It's fine, all I have to do is just find the other book."

"You better find it," he threatened.

"HEY! Apologize right now! You shall not speak to her like that!"

Irene waved off her daughter, and then her eyes snapped to the woman. She hadn't seen her in so long... She looked so different. Irene flashed the group of relatives a forced smile, then turned to the classed and informed, "By Monday, if I find one, we'll start the second book. If there is, then I will, of course, read it. Leave! Now!" Just as she got done with speaking, the bell rang.

The kids flooded out of the room, but Jenny stayed back. She wanted to talk to Irene, and possibly ask her question.

"Irene," Jenny started, walking toward Irene who hummed to show she was listening. "I was wondering if I-"

Jenny didn't finish because Irene's granddaughter shoved by her. "Move it, creep." The blond muttered. "Mom, I want to leave. This..." her face twisted in disgust, "public, school."

Irene gave the blond a look of pure annoyance, "Funny, I was thinking that your trashy self could escort herself out of the building, or do you need help to walk as well?"

"M-mom! Don't talk to my daughter like that!" Irene's daughter scolded, putting a hand on the blond girl that was tearing up.

"Tell the little bitch to get manners and her head out of her ass." Irene remarked bluntly, and harshly. She loved these people like her own, but they weren't going to come in and trash talk her favorite student.

"Before you guys say anything I went on the internet and found this guy who apparently was holding another book, says he got it when he was working for the press in 85. So I arranged a meeting with him at five today and was wondering if you would like to go..." Jenny trailed off as Irene started to smile.

"Jenny," Irene began, beaming at the smart girl.

"Yeah?" Jenny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I love you," Irene cried, gathering Jenny up in an awkward hug.

"Should I take that as a yes, ma'am?" Jenny asked, chuckling nervously.

"Yes, of course you should. And if it's what I think it might be, I want you to read it first. I already know what it has in there. Well...eh, you'll see."

"Um, mom, we came here for you," the other woman said. She sighed and swayed on her hips. "Dad wants to know when you're coming back."

"Tell him this message, 'Fuck you'," Irene snapped. Jenny gasped and couldn't help the curiosity that rose inside of her.

"Uh, I think we should get going. It's pretty far away, and I have to be home by six. Well, more like before the sun goes down. My mom...well...I have a time limit, lets keep it at that." Jenny broke from the hug and stared at the two females blocking the door. "Excuse me."

"Eh, don't tell me what to do," the daughter of the woman snarled, scowling at Jenny.

Jenny sighed and shot back calmly, "I don't know what planet you come from, barbie, but let's face it; excuse me is no command in any language you speak. Now, are you going to use your brain, or let it rot up there?"

Before a fight of any sort could break out Irene groaned and said, "Veronica, take Amy away from Jenny. You have you answers, not leave us alone. You need to face that I'm not going back to your father, and he knows why. If it's not clear to you why, then ask him yourself. And have him answer your questions. As for now, leave us alone, and go live on your own life with Charles."

Veronica stared at Irene and then patted Amy's head. "Come'on darling."

"Well, why don't you even want to see me grandma?" Amy snapped, being annoyingly sassy.

Jenny scoffed and informed, "Maybe because your attitude is down right revolting to be around."

Veronica stared at Irene. "You're not going to say anything? You're not going to defend your granddaughter?"

Irene shrugged. "I agree with her. She got it almost right on."

Veronica groaned angrily and grabbed Amy's hand. She turned and briskly walked away.

When they were out of sight Jenny turned to Irene and asked, "You gave birth to that?"

Irene shook her head. "She's from an affair - my ex-husband knocked up his assistant while I was away, so..." Irene shrugged distantly. "She'll learn that later today, I guess. She's not my child. But she looks so much like her real mother, it's painful."

Jenny nodded and waved Irene over to the door. "Well, lets go. I don't want to be late..."

* * *

**Yes this is how I will end it! All questions will be answered in the third and final book. GOODBYE!**


End file.
